Welcome To the Real World
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Once teenage lovers, now parents, Tim and Ziva find themselves facing a slew of challenges. Raising a child and working at NCIS isn't exactly easy, but someone has to do it. It's just better to grow up first. Established McGiva. This is the sequel to You Are My Home and The Way You Make Me Feel and the prequel (of sorts) to A Small Distraction.
1. Chapter 1

******Welcome To the Real World **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Once teenage lovers, now parents, Tim and Ziva find themselves facing a slew of challenges. Raising a child and working at NCIS isn't exactly easy, but someone has to do it. It's just better to grow up first. ****Established McGiva. This is the sequel to _You Are My Home_ and_ The Way You Make Me Feel_ and the prequel (of sorts) to _A Small Distraction_. **

**A/N: Here is the sequel to _You Are My Home_- it follows Tim and Ziva from S9 thru S11, in the universe I set up in _... My Home_; I suggest you read that one first before this one. **

_2012_

_"Welcome to the real world, she said to me, condescendingly."_

She sat up, the blare of John Mayer on the radio waking her from her peaceful slumber. Quickly, she looked around, but instead of the radio, she found Tim, getting dressed; his ipod and headphones lay on the bed beside her. John Mayer's _No Such Thing_ was blasting from the headphones; it had been the cause that had ripped her from her pleasant dreaming. She raked a hand through her dark curls, pushing them back from her face, watching as Tim finished getting dressed. She could smell the scent of the shampoo he used, and realized he must have come back from a run. He was singing softly to the song, but when he turned around, he stopped, the words dying in his throat. She watched him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, you're up."

"Yes. John Mayer decided to tell me that there is no such thing a real world." She said, picking up the ipod and handing it to him. He took it, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Zi. I didn't think I had the music up that loud." He said, kissing her quickly. She grinned, her dark eyes roving over his figure, and after a moment, she reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"It's okay. If you make it up to me." She replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any ideas?" She pretended to think, tapping her chin.

"I may have a_ few_." She giggled as he kissed her, pulling her into his lap. Just as she reached for the zipper on his jeans-

_"Ima? Abba?"_ The pair broke apart, turning to see their three-year-old daughter standing in the doorway of their bedroom, still in her pajamas, holding her teddy bear by the hand. Quickly, Tim pulled away from Ziva, getting up and going towards their child.

"What are you doing up, _Katan_?" He asked, kneeling in front of the girl. She walked sleepily into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's still early. Go back to bed and get some sleep."

"Nightmare, _Abba_." She replied, burying her face in his shirt. Tim sighed, scooping his child up and carrying her to the bed. He perched on the edge, holding the girl in his lap.

"You are not supposed to be having nightmares,_ Katan_." Ziva said, joining her family. "The Nightmare Spray Tony_ Dohd_ made for you is supposed to keep them away, remember?" Ziva said, referencing the bottle of water, vanilla and blue food coloring Tony had made for Adina one day after the child woke up from a nap after dinner screaming. The child had fallen for the idea hard and fast, and had used it every night since. Adina shook her head, burying her face in Tim's shirt.

"... doesn't work,_ Ima_." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"And why not, love?" Tim asked, brushing her hair off her shoulders. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You and _Ima_ were hurt, and Mr. Duck-Duck died." She said, lower lip quivering. Tim and Ziva locked gazes over their daughter's head. Mr. Duck-Duck was Adina's name for Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the M.E. for NCIS and one of her parents' coworkers. Ducky didn't mind; he adored the child, and allowed her and only her to call him by that name. A moment passed, before Ziva spoke.

"Why don't you go take Jethro into the kitchen and feed him breakfast, huh,_ Katan_? _Abba_ and I will be there soon." The child climbed off her father's lap; Jethro, the former bomb-sniffing German Shepard they'd adopted years ago stretched and followed Adina out of the bedroom. The dog had grown up with Adina- getting older with each year that passed by. Though no longer in his prime, he still didn't mind when she would climb onto his back and wrap her small arms around his neck, riding him like a horse. The old dog adored Adina, and over the last three years, had become fiercely protective of not only Tim and Ziva, but their daughter as well. For a dog trained to sniff out bombs, he'd turned into a good guard dog, especially in regards to Tim and Ziva's precious three-year-old. Once they were gone, Tim turned to Ziva.

She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. "Do not look at me like that, Timothy. Just because I am from Israel, does not mean I know how to interpret dreams." He shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking that, Zi." He sighed, pulling her into his lap. "I was trying to figure out what could have Adi so frightened. I've never seen her like that. Not since she was a baby. Zi... what if she knows something-"

"Like psychotic-" Ziva began.

"Actually it's psychic," Tim muttered, rolling his eyes at the fact that his wife still mixed up her words. It was an endearment he'd miss if she ever lost it. "But... that's not what I'm saying."

'What are you saying, Tim?" Ziva asked. He opened his mouth, shrugged and closed it.

"I... I don't know, Zi... honestly, I don't know what to make of any of what Adi just told us." Ziva sighed, taking his hand.

"Tim. She had a nightmare."

"We've both had nightmares, Ziva, we both know what it's like to be frightened of them. I still have nightmares of what would have happened if we hadn't gotten to you in time-" She reached up, taking his face in her hands.

"That did not happen, Tim. I am here, and I am with you, and you have given me the most beautiful little girl in the world. Somalia is our past, Tim, NCIS is our present, and Adi is our future. No more. No more reflection on Somalia. Reflect on NCIS and Adi, and help me raise our baby." He kissed her, drinking her in. She got up, teasing him with a soft brush of her lips to the edge of his. "Now, let me get dressed, and we will go have breakfast with our daughter."

He stood, watching as she removed her tank and reached for a bra; his arms slid around her waist, and he kissed her shoulder. "_Ani ohev otach_, Ziva." She kissed him quickly, before shoving him out the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 1, and to theresaid for reviewing chapter 24 of_ You Are My Home_.**

"Adinaleh?" Ziva poked her head into her daughter's bedroom; she stopped, at the sight of the child curled up with Jethro on the bed. Normally, she and Tim wouldn't allow Jethro on any of the beds, but after hearing Adi's nightmare this morning, Ziva was willing to make an exception. Quietly, she slipped into the room and turned off the light. After quickly spraying some of the Nightmare Spray, she scratched behind Jethro's ear. He opened his dark eyes and looked up at her. Gently, she held a finger to her lips. "That's a good dog. Take good care of our Adi, Jethro. She needs you to keep the nightmares away."

And with one last scratch behind his ears, Ziva slipped out of the room.

* * *

What do you think Adi meant this morning when she said-"

"Do I look like I know, Timothy?" Ziva asked as the couple exited the elevator, Adina between them, holding tight to her parents' hands. "You are overthinking this, Tim." He sighed.

"I just think-"

"Gibbs!" Adina pulled away, rushing towards the Team Leader, who instantly scooped her up and kissed her forehead.

"You are supposed to be at home, little warrior, not here." Gibbs told her. She giggled; both Tim and Ziva were always amazed at the sudden change in their boss as soon as he was around their daughter. He went from stern marine to... fun-loving uncle or grandfather, even. It was a little scary.

"My babysister got sick."

"Babysitter." Ziva corrected, for once happy to be on the other end of the linguistic coin. Gibbs chuckled, meeting Adi's eyes.

"So you asked Mommy and Daddy if you could come to work with them?" She nodded. "Well, would you like to go down and see Abby? I'm sure she had Bert for you."

"Can we visit Mr. Duck-Duck, too?" Adina asked, as Gibbs took her hand. It had been a stressful week; they'd been tracking Harper Dearing, a domestic terrorist who had targeted NCIS and Gibbs in particular, blaming them for killing his son. Today, it was filling paperwork and finishing reports.

"Adi, Ducky is with Jimmy, he's getting married." Adina turned back to her mother.

"No Mr. Duck-Duck?" Ziva shook her head. The child's face fell; Ducky was her favorite person at NCIS. He always told her interesting stories about growing up in Scotland, and taught her rhymes and poems, and would always fix tea which he would pour out of a blue teapot into blue and white cups down in Autopsy. And on occasion, when her parents weren't down in Autopsy, or were out on a case and Ducky was watching her, he would let her sit in on an autopsy, and teach her how to examine a body, even letting her take things up to Abby in forensics if she was really careful. Of course, when Ziva and Tim found out, they forbid him and even went to Vance, but Ducky continued to do it anyway, encouraging the child to soak up as much knowledge as she could.

Once they were gone, Ziva and Tim settled down to work; about oh-seven-hundred, Tony walked in. The trio worked in silence, unaware of the threat that would soon shatter their lives.

* * *

Ziva stretched, getting up and grabbing her jacket. She made a beeline for Tim's desk, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up at her. "Go get lunch? Bring it back for everyone?" He quickly finished his report and got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Tony, we're gonna go get lunch. Anything particular you want?" He waved them off, and as the two started towards the elevators, Tim stopped. "Adi-" Ziva grabbed his hand, stopping him from going back towards the bullpen.

"Tim, she is with Gibbs and Abby. Nothing is going to happen. She is probably playing with Bert or coloring with Abby while Gibbs watches over her. She will be fine. Come on, let's go get lunch, and then we'll take her out for ice cream later- seems only fitting after that nightmare this morning." She kissed him quickly, pulling him into the elevator.

As the elevator began to descend, outside, in the parking lot, an explosion went off, shattering the windows on all floors and sending the elevator rocking. Ziva slammed into her husband; Tim's arm wrapped tight around her waist, catching her as she slammed into him. As they hit the floor of the elevator, Tim felt something rain down on them- debris from most likely the upper floors. Ziva grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and holding tight to him. He held her head against his chest, protecting her as best he could from the falling debris. "Tim, what is happening?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Zi- Some... something hit the building." His mind flashed to Adi- their precious baby girl, downstairs in Abby's lab with Gibbs when whatever happened hit. "Zi... we have to get Adi-" She nodded, squeezing his hand as everything went black.

* * *

Downstairs in forensics, Abby and Gibbs were watching the little girl color. She was working on a picture for her parents- a family portrait, complete with Jethro the German Shepard. "She is a very lucky little girl, to have two wonderful parents like Tim and Ziva." Abby said, as Gibbs went to the child, scooping her into her arms.

"What do you say, little warrior? Shall we go get lunch-" Gibbs looked up in time to see the blast go off, and quickly, he managed to turn, shoving Abby to the ground as he and Adi hit the floor. The child's scream cut through the noise, but Gibbs held tight to the little girl, shielding both her and Abby with his own body as the blast rippled through the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha and Reddragon for reviewing 2.**

"Abby, Adi, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, Gibbs." The child whimpered, tightening her grip on Gibbs' jacket. Slowly, he sat up, still holding tight to Tim and Ziva's little girl. She sniffled.

"I want _Ima_ and _Abba_." He looked around.

"I know you do, little warrior. But first, we've got to get out of here." And slowly, he stood, picking his way through debris and broken glass, Abby following. It was a slow process, but by the time they reached the outside world, Gibbs saw the full extent of the damage done to the Naval Yard. Debris, from damaged concrete to broken glass and steel littered the ground, coworkers- wounded and not- were coming out in pairs and singles, police and paramedics were helping those injured into ambulances or taking statements. The front of the building reminded him of Oklahoma, and he could see offices- it reminded him of a dollhouse, and it made him sick. As soon as Gibbs saw one of the EMTs, he rushed towards them, handing both Abby and Adi over. But Adi clung to his neck, whimpering.

"No!" Gibbs glanced at the EMTs. He turned to the child.

"You have to stay here with the EMTs, warrior, okay? I have to go back inside and get Tony and your Im and Abba. We'll be back, I promise you." He kissed her forehead, before shoving her into the woman's arms, and rushing back into the damaged building.

* * *

Tony climbed to his feet; the bullpen was a mess. He could hear screaming, shouting, but could see no sign of Gibbs, McGee or Ziva-

"They got out," he muttered.

"DiNozzo!" He looked up, to see Gibbs rushing to him.

"The... the windows exploded, Boss-"

"Have you seen McGee and Ziva? They're unaccounted for." Tony shook his head, then stopped.

"They said they were going to get lunch for everyone and... and got in the elevator..." Gibbs quickly checked Tony over, stopping at the sight of a slab of glass embedded in his side.

"We have to get you out of here, Tony-" Gibbs said, gently pushing his senior agent towards the stairs. The other man turned back.

"Adi-"

"She's okay. She's out with Abby. Go! I have to find Tim and Ziva!" Tony nodded, following other survivors out of the debris and rubble as shock set in.

* * *

Tim coughed, waving away the dust. Pushing debris out of the way, he stood, pulling Ziva with him. "Are you okay?" She nodded, pulling her jacket off as Tim tried the doors. "I think we're stuck."

"Great." She turned to her husband. " Take your jacket off."

"Now?" He looked her up and down. "Zi, I don't think this is the time or place-" At her glare, he stopped. "Just trying to relieve the tension."

"You are starting to sound like Tony." And then she kissed him. He peeled his jacket off, tossing it into the corner where Ziva's was.

"Now what?" She looked around, examining every corner of the elevator they were trapped in.

"Lift me up." He raised an eyebrow. "Do not look at me like that, Timothy, now lift me up." He reached for her waist, but she pulled away, indicating he needed to kneel down. "Bend over, Tim." Sighing, he knelt down, holding out a hand. She took his hand, throwing a leg over her husband's shoulder before hoisting herself up. Much like they'd had to do when they were caught in that cornfield, Tim held her on his shoulders, and she looked towards the ceiling.

"You have got to lose wait, Zi-" Tim muttered. She squeezed, managing to kick him in the process. "At least this isn't like the cornfield, when you were pregnant with Adi-"

"Hey! That was your child I was carrying! And I have lost weight, _Toda_. In case you have forgotten, I'm back to the weight I was _before_ we got pregnant."

"Yeah, that's not much of a change." Tim replied; she kicked him again. Once situated, she turned to the ceiling, reaching up and attempting to push it up. "We should have taken the stairs. Although, at least the top of the elevator protected us from whatever happened."

"I can... think of worst ways to die..." Ziva replied, shoving against the roof. "I am almost there... God, we're stuck!"

"Keep pushing, Tighmaster, I'm starting to enjoy this." She shoved again, and again, squeezed her thighs.

"Shut up, Timothy!" Another push brought the same results. "Something's blocking it. It is jammed. They're going to have to open it from the outside." At that, the elevator slipped and the lights flickered; Ziva grabbed onto her husband's neck, and eventually slid back to the ground, her arms tight around Tim. "We slipped."

"Really? I thought I felt the earth move." She shook her head.

"You _are_ Tony." Her dark eyes moved to check him over, and after a moment, she reached up, kissing him. "You're sweating." He nudged his nose against hers.

"It's hot in here." She cocked her head to the side.

"I had not noticed." They stared at each other for several minutes, before the ringing of a cell phone broke the moment. It was Ziva's. She held it up to her ear as Tim wrapped her in his arms, kissing her hair. "Yes, yes, I'm all right." She swore at her husband in Hebrew, and he rolled his eyes, backing away, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. "Tim and I are... both all right, _Abba_. No,_ Abba_, we're stuck in an elevator." She glanced at her husband. "My father says it's all over the news in Israel."

"Can you ask the great Eli David if he can somehow help us find Harper Dearing?"

"He's actually offering that."

"Fantistic. While we're offering favors here, is there any way that he can _get us out of this elevator_?" Tim snapped. Ziva glared at him.

"Well, no, Tim's never going to change, _Abba_... we are fine... we are fine, _yes_." She bid him goodbye, before ending the call. When she put the phone away, she turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's sweet that he called-" She sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Tim, we are going to have to tell him about Adina. We cannot keep her a secret for long."

Tim swallowed, wrapping his arms tight around her. "I know, Zi. But we agreed, when she was born, that we would keep her safe by keeping her away from him." She buried her face into his shirt, sighing.

"And that is what scares me, Tim."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The child looked up, throwing her arms around Gibbs' neck when he returned to the ambulance with Tony. "Tony Dohd!" But the child stopped at the sight of the glass protruding from his side. She burst into sobs, clutching to Gibbs. "I want _Abba_ and_ Ima_!" Tony and Abby watched as the seriousness of the situation, as the realization that her parents were unaccounted for- possibly hurt, possibly dead- began to hit the child full force. Gibbs reached up, cradling her head as the girl continued to sob, her wide green eyes filling with tears. As Tony let the paramedics take him away, he stopped, turning back to the little girl.

"Hey, don't worry, Adi-girl. I'll be okay. And we'll find Abba and Ima. They're strong, okay? They're the toughest people I know, and they wouldn't dare leave you. None of us would, and we never will. Okay? We'll find them. I promise." And with a kiss to her head, he let the paramedics take him away. Gibbs turned back to the building. It was a mess; finding Tim and Ziva in that chaotic jumble of broken glass, steel and dust was going to be a task, but they'd find them. He wasn't going to let Adi grow up an orphan. Even if it killed him.

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath, laying her head back on the cool steel behind her. She and Tim sat on the floor, waiting to be rescued, unable to do anything to save themselves with the elevator working against them. "How much longer do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Ziva rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"It's been _hours_, Tim. I cannot take much more of this." She replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He thought a moment. "I suppose it is getting a little... ripe in here." She scoffed, eyes wide as she briefly pulled her head away from the wall.

"I'm not ripe, Timothy. You on the other hand are..." She struggled to think of the word. "_Pungent_." He wrinkled his nose, glaring at her.

"It could be worse; you could be stuck in this tin can with _Miguel_ from Human Resources instead of your husband." Ziva chuckled.

"He sweats more than anyone I've ever known." She admitted. Tim chuckled softly, turning to meet her gaze.

"What about Jeremy from Office Operations?" Ziva raised an eyebrow. "That guy." He searched her face before turning back to gaze at the ceiling. "He's always undressing you with his eyes, Zi. He's fun... but a little creepy." Ziva chuckled, and then stopped. Her voice got soft, horror creeping in.

"Hey, what if one of those men is dead?" They locked eyes, both realizing what they didn't want to even consider- that Tony, Abby, Gibbs, even Vance, or worse, that their precious baby girl- was dead. A moment passed, before Ziva shifted, curling up on the floor, laying her head in Tim's lap. Gently, he began to stroke her hair. "Tim, what if Gibbs, or Abby, or... what if none of them survived? What if we lost our baby?" Tim squeezed his eyes shut, shaking the thought from his head as he thought.

"No, Zi, don't even consider it. Adina's strong; she's like her mother- and she's with Gibbs. He'll protect her. She's okay, remember that." Ziva sniffled, reaching up and taking his hand, pressing a kiss to his wedding ring. "I made you a promise, Zi. You're never going to die alone- and that goes for our baby, too. We'll be fine. And then tonight, we'll be home and we'll hold her, and tell her stories and play games with her and color, and we'll tell her all about the boats Gibbs builds in his basement and how Ducky always plans this beautiful dinner for Thanksgiving- we'll be home with her tonight, Zi. I promise you, we'll be home with her tonight."

She sniffled, kissing his hand again, the tears slipping over his fingers as she held his hand to her cheek. "I want my baby, Tim. I just want to hold my baby."

"I know, Zi. So do I." They sat in silence for several minutes, not associating the sound of knocking with anything but more debris from the explosion falling.

"Hello?" Ziva looked over, to see the doors of the elevator sliding open, the gloved hands of a fireman moving them aside. Quickly, Ziva and Tim scrambled towards the opening. And suddenly, Abby popped up.

"There you are!" Ziva let out a relieved chuckle.

"Abby, I've never been so relieved to see your gorgeous face." She told her.

"You guys must be ready to kill each other." She missed the glance the couple shared. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck in an elevator with- except maybe Joan of Arc or Michelle Obama-"

"Abby!" The couple cut her off in unison, and the forensic smiled, before popping out of the space and allowing the firemen to help the couple free of the steel walls. Ziva relaxed once her feet touched solid ground.

"I have never been so happy to be back on these carpeted floors." She said, as Tim was helped down. Once he was free, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight to him. "I love you so much, Timothy." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Even if you are pungent." He snorted in derision.

"Well, how about we head home and actually get clean." He suggested, pressing a kiss to her head. She laughed, nodding. As the firemen led them out of the building, Tim turned back to one of the men and asked, "Have you seen our daughter? She's about three-" But he was cut off as they reached outside, by a child's cry.

_"Abba! Ima!"_ He looked up, in time to see Adina rushing towards them, arms outstretched. Ziva knelt down, catching her daughter once she got close, and lifting her into her arms.

"Oh _Katan, at beseder_?" The child nodded against her mother's shoulder.

_"Ani besedehr, Ima."_ She whispered, pulling away to look up at her mother.

"You're okay? You_ promise_?" The little girl nodded, throwing her arms around her mother again. Ziva pressed kiss after kiss into her daughter's hair, while Tim quickly scanned for Gibbs.

"Zi, I don't see Gibbs." She looked up, shifting their daughter on her hip. They searched for several minutes, before the man appeared. He looked both Tim and Ziva up and down.

"You're okay. Good. Little warrior was getting worried." He said, unable to hide the fear he'd held in his own eyes.

"_Toda_, Gibbs, for protecting her." Ziva whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Gibbs nodded.

"Go get checked out you two, and then take that little one home." The young parents quickly obeyed, their daughter holding tight to her mother's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 4.**

The water was warm against her skin, and she sighed in contentment as it washed over her, removing all the dust and grime of the day. Gibbs had ordered them home, and they'd happily obeyed, their daughter in their arms. She couldn't believe how close they had come to leaving Adi an orphan- she knew what it was like to grow up without parents- sure, Eli had still been alive when Rivka died, but even then, his work was so important that Ziva had basically raised herself. And then she'd met Tim, and he'd given her life meaning; he'd given her a reason to look forward to the future. Suddenly, Tim had given her a chance at a future, at a life that wasn't wrapped in death and destruction, but love and caring. And since she'd gained her citizenship, he'd given her so much more-

A home, a job, a life, a baby.

He'd given her Adi. And that, was the most precious gift she could ever recieve.

"You made me a mother, Tim. And for that, I'll always be grateful."

"I'm glad I could give you something so precious." She stopped, feeling his strong arms slip around her waist, a grin tugging at her lips.

"I was wondering when you'd join me." She said, turning to meet his gaze. He kissed her gently.

"It took me half an hour to get Adi to let go of me so I could slip away. She refuses to let me out of her sight." He said, kissing his wife's forehead. "In fact-"

"What?" Ziva asked, turning to meet her husband's gaze. When he didn't respond, she reached up, pulling his head down to take his mouth in a hungry kiss-

_"Abba! Ima!"_ The pair broke apart, sliding the glass door slightly open so they could see through. Adina stood in the bathroom, biting her lower lip, tears in her big green eyes. Ziva sighed.

"What is it,_ Katan_?" She asked gently. The child sniffled.

"You left me." Her parents shared a glance, before Tim said,

"Why don't you go wait in the bedroom with Jethro. We'll be out soon, okay, sweetheart?" With a nod and a glance back, the child left. As they closed the door, Tim turned to his wife. "See?" She sighed.

* * *

Adina was sitting on the bed, Jethro laying beside her, big head on her lap, when they entered their bedroom. Ziva placed her hands on her hips, watching the little girl. A moment passed, before she took a seat on the bed, prompting Adina to get up and crawl towards her, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck from behind. "I love you,_ Ima_." Ziva chuckled softly, reaching up and taking her daughter's hand. She pressed a kiss to the small fingers, before pulling away. As she began to get dressed, Adina asked, "Why wasn't Mr. Duck-Duck there?" Ziva opened her mouth to answer, when Tim entered the bedroom. Ziva turned to him; she hadn't even noticed her husband get dressed and leave the room. He leaned against the doorway, gripping tight to the doorframe, pale, knuckles white. Ziva rushed to him.

"Tim? What's wrong? Motek, what's wrong? Tim, talk to me!" He met her dark eyes, and in a soft voice, whispered,

"That... that was Jimmy, Zi. Ducky... he had a heart attack. He's in the hospital." Ziva choked on a sob, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held tight to her, meeting Adina's eyes over her mother's shoulder. The girl had never seen such fear in her father's eyes before.

* * *

They caught the first plane out; by then, the hunt and capture of Harper Dearing had ended, with Gibbs and the FBI coming out on top. Dearing was dead at Gibbs' hand, and once they were certain everything was okay, they got permission from Vance and Gibbs to visit Ducky. Tim had always hated hospitals- they brought death and destruction, as far as he was concerned. Although, he had to admit, the only good to come out of a hospital was the darling little girl sound asleep on his lap; Adi was the result of a love that had been growing for nearly fifteen years- the day she'd been born, Tim had held her in his arms, and thanked God that he and Ziva had been given this chance.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGee?" Ziva and Tim looked up. "You can go in now. He's very eager to see you." Gently, they woke Adi, and when she was semi-awake, Tim carried her into Ducky's room. The old M.E. was pale, weak; a state that neither Tim nor Ziva had ever seen him in before. But he smiled when he saw the pair.

"Ducky, _Shalom_." Ziva whispered, leaning down to hug him gently. She pressed a kiss to the old, withered cheek, squeezing his hand. "Are you okay?" The old man nodded as a nurse helped him sit up.

"Doing better, Ziva. Doing much better." He turned to Tim and Adi, who clung to her father's neck. "Ah, Timothy, you are looking well for your ordeal." Tim smiled softly.

"You've given us quite a scare, Ducky." He said, shifting Adi on his hip. "Adi,_ katan_, tell Ducky_ shalom_." The child glanced at the older man, but then buried her face in Tim's neck. Ducky, realizing that he was probably scaring the child, reached out for her.

"I do not mean to scare you, little one." He replied, as Adi turned to stare at him. A moment passed, before Tim gently set his three-year-old on the bed beside the M.E. Silently, Adi climbed closer, moving to climb onto his lap, when Ziva lifted her and settled her on his lap.

"Be gentle,_ Katan_. Ducky's been hurt, you need to be gentle." Ziva admonished gently. The child nodded, turning back to the old man. Her green eyes welled with tears, and her lower lip quivered. Slowly, Ducky reached up, brushing a tear off her cheek.

"Shh. I am okay, Adina. You have nothing to fear, I promise, I'm okay." He whispered. The little girl choked on a sob, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Duck-Duck, you scared me!" Ducky wrapped his arms around the child, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I did not mean to scare you, and I'm sorry I did. I did not mean to." He met her parents' eyes, realizing as they did, that the violence their daughter had witnessed had begun to remove the peace from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to RedDragen for reviewing 5. **

"Why can't_ you_ just leave it alone, Tim? Especially since you _know_ the reason why I wanted tickets in the first place." Ziva said, removing her hand from her husband's back and crossing her arms.

"Leave what alone?" Tony asked, entering the bullpen. He glanced between husband and wife, oblivious. "What did I miss? Did you ask her?" He asked Tim, who rolled his eyes, ignoring the other man in favor of his wife.

"Tony-" Ziva started.

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

_"No."_ Ziva replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a plate." Tim cut into the arguement, pulling up the plate. Ziva sighed, kissing her husband quickly on the cheek before returning to her desk.

"Solid work, McGee. Just shoot it over to me and I'll add it to the BOLO." Tony said. When Ziva was back at her desk, he whispered, "Did she say anything?" Tim rolled his eyes.

"Leave it alone, Tony." Ziva's sharp tone caught the man off guard, and he turned, to see her holding a paperclip and twirling it in slow circles. Once the other man sat down, Tim and Ziva shared a quick glance, before returning to work.

* * *

Ziva sighed. She hated this time of the year. It wasn't the holiday itself, but the day- Tali's birthday. Thank God for Tim; she was lucky to have such a wonderful, loving husband in her bed every night. Over the last few years, he had made this day easier; distracting her with everything from a good romp in bed to a late night out at the movies, just the two of them. He'd take her for ice cream or they'd go see a show at the local community theater, and always, they would light a candle before bed, saying a prayer and holding tight to each other. After Adi had been born, it had been easier- Ziva and Tim had a baby to raise, and so this day had passed quickly for them, but now that she was reaching school age, Ziva found herself dwelling on this day of days.

She looked up, to see her husband set a mug of steaming tea on the table in front of her. And then he turned off the lights and turned on the stereo; soon, the arias of _La Boheme_ began to play, and he joined her on the sofa. She curled into him, settling against his chest. "_Toda_, for doing this for me, Tim." She whispered, looking up at him. He gave her a soft smile.

"I now how hard this day is on you, and if I can do something to make it easier, I will." She returned his smile, leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said, curling against his chest. He chuckled.

"I think we both got lucky, Zi." He said, kissing her head. She closed her eyes, curling close to Tim, imagining that she was at the opera with Tali, celebrating the younger girl's birthday.

* * *

Strong arms slid along her waist, tugging her back. "_Shabbat Shalom_, Zi." She chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"_Toda, motek_, but it's on Sunday, remember?" He sighed, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I know. Just wanted to wish it to you early." He replied, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, turning from the potatoes she was peeling in the sink to wrap her arms around his neck. A moment passed, before she kissed him sweetly, tightening her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. They didn't notice the little girl watching them until Jethro barked, and the pair turned, to see Adi holding tight to Jethro's neck. The dog held his leash, waiting for a walk. Slowly, Ziva pulled away from Tim, going to the dog.

"What is it, Jethro? Are you asking for a walk?" She asked, kneeling down and scratching behind the dog's ears. "Go get your coat,_ Katan_." Ziva said, motioning to the bedrooms. Adi did as told, rushing off, as Ziva hooked the leash to his collar and stood. Tim had retrieved her coat and held it out for her. She smiled at him. _"Toda."_ She said, slipping her arms inside. Once the coat was buttoned, she turned and kissed him quickly before heading to the door.

"Adina, _Katan! Mihehr_, or we'll leave without you!" Tim called, holding the door open for Ziva and Jethro.

"Wait for me!" The child rushed after her mother, ducking past her father. He chuckled as he shut and locked the door behind them, before joining his family.

* * *

The weather was cool, leaves fell from the trees; it was just beginning to turn to fall, the leaves beginning to turn and flutter to the ground. It was the time when autumn still ruled before winter settled in. Ziva slipped her arm through Tim's, her cup of coffee in the other hand. Adina held onto Jethro's leash in one hand, and Tim's hand in the other. The now four-year-old liked to hold the leash when she and her parents to the old German Shepard for walks; he was such a well-behaved dog that the usual coffeeshop they often stopped at allowed him in, even though he wasn't a service dog.

Eventually, the pair settled on a bench in the park they always went to, watching as Adi tossed a ball for Jethro and he chased after it. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ziva nodded, settling in Tim's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her close. "Just like her _Ima_." He said, lifting Ziva's head to meet her eyes. Without a word, Ziva kissed him, reaching a gloved hand up to cradle his face. They broke apart when they heard Jethro barking. Tim looked up, to see Adi chasing after the dog. "Adina! Jethro!"

Quickly, the two rushed after their child and pet, ducking past others in the park as they struggled to keep up with the pair. Eventually, though, Tim skidded to a stop, at the sight of Adina holding tight to Jethro's leash. The dog stood in front of the child, growling at whatever he'd been chasing. Tim took a deep breath, hurrying to his daughter. "Adina!" He scooped the child up. "Don't you ever do that again! The next time Jethro chases after something, you let go of the leash-" But then he realized that the child wasn't paying attention. Slowly, he turned towards what his daughter was looking at.

"Tim-" Ziva skidded to a halt behind her husband, eyes going wide at the sight before her. The man Jethro had been growling at turned his attention from the dog and child briefly, his dark gaze going to first Tim and then his wife. As his gaze landed on the former Israeli, he said,

"_Shalom_, Ziva."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Abba_?" Slowly, she took a step forward; Eli David gave his daughter a small smile, even as Jethro backed up towards his mistress. Ziva couldn't fully believe that her father was actually standing here, in the park where they always walked Jethro, as if it were a casual day. She struggled to wrap her head around the hard evidence before her, and in the end, it was her own daughter's voice that broke the spell.

"_Ima_?" As if pulling herself from a dream, Ziva turned to her child. Adina clutched at Tim's neck, curling into him, never taking her green eyes off the man- her grandfather, a man she had never heard of, never known existed, until now. A man, who equally, had never known Adina had existed until now either. Tim held tight to his daughter, he wasn't going to let Eli get within two feet of his daughter if he could help it. The man had already tried to destroy Ziva's life, he wasn't going to do the same to Adina. Ziva hadn't said a word, and now, finally spoke, her voice soft, struggling to remain calm.

"Wh... what are you doing here?" Eli glanced at Tim and Adi, before forcing his eyes back to his daughter.

"I am here to make amends, Ziva. To fix what I have broken-"

"The last time you tried that, you nearly got both Zi and I killed." Tim growled, shifting Adi on his hip. Eli turned to his son-in-law.

"I promise you, Timothy, my intentions are honorable. I only wish to make amends and start fresh with my daughter and her family. A... family which now includes a child. A little girl." He said, his eyes drinking in Adi's tiny features, even as the girl buried her face in her father's jacket. Eli turned to Ziva.

"Why did you not tell me there was a child?" Ziva bit her lip.

"Please, can we not discuss this here?" She asked, eyes searchin for any sign of a threat. And finding none, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

"I don't like this, Zi. Whenever your father shows up, it means trouble isn't very far behind." Ziva sighed, pouring three cups of coffee. Tim leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching his wife. He reached over, laying a hand over hers to steady her shaking. Clearly, Eli's impromptu arrival had shaken her more than she was willing to let on. She took a deep breath, giving him a small smile of thanks for steadying her hand.

"I do not like this either, Tim. But he is here, and we might as well pray nice."

"Play, Zi. The expression is 'play nice', not 'pray nice.'" She reached up, gently slapping his cheek in that affectionate way she had before grabbing the cups and going into the living room. When they'd returned to the apartment, Ziva had offered to make coffee in an effort to calm her frazzled nerves; Tim hadn't let Adi out of his sight, but eventually, the child had gone into the living room with Jethro. Now, she sat on the sofa, petting the dog's head, watching Eli out of the corner of her eye.

Adi had seen the way her parents had reacted to Eli; she'd noticed how wary they'd been of him, and was herself wary of the strange man with the grey hair and foreign accent. He spoke like her mother spoke, without using contractions and slowly, as though he were trying to get every word right. Though her mother had been in America for years now- and had become a citzen when she had still been pregnant with Adina- Ziva still spoke like this man did, slowly, deliberately, only using contractions when she felt comfortable that she was going to get what she was saying right. The man watched her, watching her movements and studying her, the child shifted, nervous under his unwavering gaze. And then her parents entered.

"Adina,_ Katan_, take Jethro and go to your room." Tim said, as Ziva handed Eli a mug. The girl turned to her father.

"Why_ Abba_?" She asked, wide green eyes filled to the brims with curiosity. She glanced towards Eli, before turning back to her father, the question loud and clear in her eyes. He sighed; he didn't want to have to explain who the man was now, not until he and Ziva got some answers themselves.

"Just... go to your room, _Katan_, please. And take Jethro with you." The child nor the dog moved. Tim was slowly losing his patience. "Now, Adina, please." Still, the child didn't move. _"Ach'shav B'evakasha!"_ Slowly, the girl slid off the sofa, and the dog followed as she headed to her room. But she turned back.

"_Abba_?" Tim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Ima_ and I have some catching up to do, Adina." The girl glanced from her father to her mother to the man and then turned, heading back to her room. Once she was gone, Tim took a seat on the sofa next to his wife, accepting the cup Ziva held out. _"Toda."_ He kissed her softly; Eli watched, silent, as his daughter and son-in-law broke the kiss, and she reached down, squeezing his thigh. He watched the quiet exchanges the two shared, the looks and subtle hand gestures. And then he thought back to the little girl who'd just gone to her room-

She was definately Ziva and Tim's; she looked like Ziva, just like his own precious daughter had looked at a child at that age, but she had Tim's eyes and smile. Yes, she was their daughter, in every way. But why had they kept her a secret? She was his _granddaughter_, he had a _right_ to know that his only surviving daughter had had child. He cleared his throat, causing both Tim and Ziva to look up. Ziva threaded her fingers through Tim's squeezing. He gave them a small smile, and with a sip of his coffee, said,

"Tell me about the child, Ziva. Please. And start at the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha, Gottahavemyncis and mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 7.**

Ziva swallowed, glancing at Tim. He squeezed her hand, telling her that he was just as surprised as she was. The last thing they wanted to do was expose their daughter to Eli, even if he was her grandfather. Ducky was more a grandfather to Adina than Eli would ever be, no matter the blood ties. Eli was dangerous, both Tim and Ziva knew it, and they'd lay down their lives to keep her safe.

_Start at the beginning._

Silence reigned in the living room, before Ziva swallowed and said,

"_Abba_-"

"When was she born?" Eli asked. Slowly, Ziva sipped her coffee, whispering,

"June seventh, two-thousand-ten." She looked up at her father, searching his face, looking for any sign that he was planning on stealing their precious baby girl. He nodded.

"Any siblings?" Tim shook his head, speaking up.

"No. Just Adi." Eli nodded, glancing around the room. There was family portrait on the mantel over the fireplace- taken the week after her fourth birthday, at the park. Tim and Ziva were sitting on a blanket in the grass, and Adi had clambered onto her parents' backs, wrapping her small arms around their necks, long dark hair pulled back in two pigtails. Sarah had taken the shot; she was spending the week with her brother and sister-in-law, before she transferred to graduate school. It was the same shot on Tim's computer at work- they were happy, a family, very little violence had ripped the innocence from their daughter- the bombing now a thing of the past, they worked on rebuilding that peace in her eyes. And now, Eli's arrival was going to destroy all the peace they'd managed to build up again, and possibly steal her innocence. They couldn't let that happen.

"What do you want, _Abba_?" Ziva asked.

"Tell me about your daughter, your... Adi." Eli said, holding up a hand. Ziva glanced at him, anger smouldering in her eyes.

_"Adina_." Tim corrected. Only certain people were allowed to call her 'Adi,' and as far as Tim was concerned, Eli wasn't one of them. Eli nodded, recognizing the fire building in his son-in-law's eyes.

"I trust the pregnancy was not too rough on you, Ziva?" She shook her head.

"No harder than any other pregnancy would be." She whispered.

"And... the birth?" Eli asked, examining his daughter. She was thin; four years had obviously given her enough time to shed the weight gained with pregnancy, and he noticed that though she was still as slender as she'd always been, there was a healthy amount of weight still on her bones- she looked like her mother, like Rivka had when Ziva herself was a child; she'd filled out nicely, with shapely curves that Tim obviously couldn't keep his hands off, and Eli watched as Tim slid an arm around her waist, gently caressing her thigh as he pulled her close. Ziva swallowed,

"Long, hard, but... worth it in the end." She said, her eyes flicking to the photograph she had in a frame on her desk at work- one of her and Tim, just minutes after Adi's birth. Tim cradled his newborn daughter, and Ziva lay her head on his shoulder, a soft, exhausted smile on her face. A moment passed, before Eli got up to examine the photograph Ziva had been staring at.

"She is beautiful, like you." Eli said, turning to his daughter.

"She has her _Abba_'s eyes." Ziva said, meeting Tim's gaze. "And his smile." Eli watched the pair, noticing how Ziva seemed to draw her strength from Tim, how she leaned on him, and even, how she tried to protect him. He flashed back to that long ago day in Tel Aviv, when Tim had stepped in front of Ziva during that confrontation in his office. That day, it had been Tim protecting Ziva.

"And you kept her from me? For nearly four years?" Eli asked, turning his attention to his daughter. Ziva met his gaze, dark eyes blazing.

"She is _my_ child, _Abba_, mine and Tim's. She is _not_ yours-"

"She is my granddaughter, Ziva! I have a right to see my granddaughter! To know of her existance in the first place!" Eli snapped. Ziva stood, knocking over the cups on the coffee table.

"She is my child! _Mine_! _I_ have the right to have her around who I want her to be around, and she will _not_ be around you, no matter if you are her _Saba_!" Before either Tim or Eli could say anything, she stormed out of the living room. The bedroom door slammed, ending the conversation.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair back from her face. She slept peacefully- most likely because of the chamomile tea Tim had given her, but probably also because she was exhausted- and even with her snoring like a sailor, Tim found her to be the most beautiful woman in America. He sighed; Eli's showing up had only put both of them on edge as they struggled to protect Adi- but, he had to concede, Eli did have a point. He was her grandfather, he had a_ right_ to see her- no matter how much her parents protested or how dark his past. If Tim were in his position, he'd want to see his granddaughter too. It was only right. Gently, he brushed his fingers against her cheek; Ziva shifted, and Tim chuckled at her soft snoring. A moment passed, before he leaned down. His lips brushed her soft olive skin, and whispering,

"_Ani ohev otach_, _ahuvti_."

As she settled back down, he left the room, finding Eli in the living room. "It is amazing, is it not, to bear witness to the birth of something you created?" Tim watched as his father-in-law flicked through Adina's baby album, forcing himself to keep his temper in check. Ziva had gone to bed, but Tim, unable to sleep, had stayed up, attempting to write, only to now find himself having a conversation with Deputy Director David. "Something so small and helpless, that you are forced to care and protect and raise them?"

"Is that what you call it? What you did to Ziva, and Ari and Tali? _Raising_ them?" Tim asked, pushing himself away from the doorway. Eli turned to him. "Because from what Zi's told me, you didn't raise them so much as abandon them, leaving them to raise themselves in that _destruction_ you call Israel." His father-in-law's eyes darkened, and he set the album down.

"Tell me, Timothy, is your problem with me, or with the fact that you know that Ziva does not belong here? That Adina does not belong here? That they belong in Israel, with me?" Tim moved closer, green eyes flashing in anger.

"Ziva is mine, Eli. She belongs to me, with me, and she is not going anywhere! She is _my wife_, Adina is _my daughter_, and they are not going anywhere! I love them! I have always loved Ziva, from the moment I met her! I've loved Adina from the moment she was concieved, and nothing and no one- especially not you- is going to take her away from me!"

"Ziva is my daughter, Timothy. I loved her long before you did." Tim shook his head.

"You don't know what love _is_, Eli. You've_ never_ known what love is! To you, the people in your family are no better than... slaves who picked cotton in the South! Ari turned into a killer because of you; Tali... Tali died young, might as well have been at your hand; and Ziva..." He bit his lip, thinking. "Zi turned death and secrets into an art in Mossad under your thumb. Until she moved here. Until we got back together. Until Adi was born..." He met his father-in-law's eyes. "Out of all of them... Ziva is the only one who survived your destructive slavery, your 'love', as you call it. You trained her to be a killer, to murder without remorse, to put all emotion aside- well that doesn't work here! Ziva is a woman, she's not some... robot you can control! She's my _wife_, she's the _mother_ of my _child_! And I've seen more emotion from her in the seventeen years we've been married than I'm sure she's seen from you in her entire life!"

Neither man heard Adi climb out of bed, nor did they hear Ziva lay her hand on her daughter's shoulder as they stood in the darkened hallway, listening to the arguement.

"Adina is my _granddaughter_," Eli growled. "The granddaughter_ you_ kept from me!" He said, getting up and moving towards his son-in-law. Tim didn't back down.

"I was not the only one to keep Adi a secret." Tim replied, meeting his father-in-law's eyes. "Zi and I decided_ together_. After she was born. And we are going to do all we can to make sure you never get your hands on her! That she _never_ lives the life you subjected _her mother_ to for _ten years_! Adi and Ziva are mine; they are _my family_! And no matter what you say or do, you will never take them away from me! Understand?"

As Eli left, he turned back to Tim. "I suggest you keep a close eye on that precious granddaughter of mine, Timothy. Burying a child is not something anyone should go through." And without a word, he left, shutting the door behind him. Tim stared at the closed door, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"_Ima_, why did he yell at _Abba_? Did I do something wrong?" Ziva shook her head, scooping her daughter up. She carried the little girl back to her room, whistling softly for Jethro to come.

"No no, _tinoket_. You did nothing wrong, baby girl. Come on, let's go back to bed. And you can have Jethro sleep with you tonight, okay?" Ziva glanced back towards the living room, pulse racing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He was visibly shaking; she could see it, even from the kitchen. Tim sat on the sofa, face buried in his hands, probably going over everything he'd said tonight. A moment passed, before she filled a mug and padded softly into the living room, handing it to him as she took a seat beside him. He gave her a small smile as he accepted it, and she wrapped her hand around his arm, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You heard?" He asked softly. She nodded,

"Every word." She whispered, resting her forehead against his temple. He sipped the tea in silence, thinking over everything he'd said and mentally kicked himself.

"He threatened."

"Threatened what?" She asked, pulling back. He met her eyes.

"Threatened to take you and Adi back to Israel. And then... threatened to just take Adi. And I... I _did nothing_." He set the cup down, rubbing his hands over his face. "I stood there as he walked to the door, and threatened to take our daughter away from us. Threatened to take you away, and... I did nothing. I said nothing... I should have said _something_..." She laid a hand on his back, reaching up and tilting his face towards hers.

"You protected us. You acted the way you thought you should, and for that, I love you." Tim sighed, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"I'm not a very good father, Zi." She chuckled.

"You _must_ stop thinking that, Timothy. You are a wonderful father. Adi is lucky to have you as her Abba. You would die for her, I know it."

"I'd die for both of you." He replied, reaching over and pulling her close. He tugged gently until she was situated in his lap, their foreheads pressed together.

"And I would die for you and Adi." She replied, reaching up and cradling his face in her hands. She pulled away, searching his face. "We will protect Adi, and we will protect ourselves, like we have always done. Because we are a _family_, Tim. And no matter what my father says, no matter what he tries to do, he can never tear us apart." Tim shook his head.

"You didn't see him tonight, Zi." He said, getting up. Ziva slid to the sofa again, watching as her husband got up and paced. "You didn't see the hate in his eyes. He abandoned you and left you for dead in Somalia, could you only imagine what he would do to Adi, if he got his hands on her and took her back to Israel? I... I'd never forgive myself if he got ahold of her..." Ziva was up and at her husband's side in seconds, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She knew this breakdown was coming, she'd seen it, ever since they ran into Eli in the park. It was just a matter of time.

"Shh, _motek_. Nothing will happen to Adi or me or you... we're safe, and we will always remain safe. I promise."

* * *

Silently, Adi slipped back to her room, Jethro following. She'd never seen her Abba cry like that before, and it scared her.

* * *

Ziva sat up, hand going out to grab at the throat of her attacker, and it took her several minutes to wake up, and a small voice to bring her back from the dungeons of Somalia that she had been trapped in._ "Ima?"_ A moment passed, and Ziva blinked away the sleep; the dream faded, replaced with her daughter's outline at the side of their bed.

"Adina... it is oh-two-hundred... what are you doing out of bed?" The child swallowed, clutching the teddy bear Tony had given her parents when Ziva was pregnant with her. The child swallowed.

"Couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you and _Abba_?" Ziva glanced back at Tim, before turning back to her daughter, shaking her head.

"A-"

_"Ken, Katan."_ Ziva turned back. Tim was sitting on the edge of the bed, the light on. He turned to his wife, but his eyes landed on his daughter. He held out a hand. "Come here, _tinoket_." The child went to him. He lifted her onto the bed, and she climbed under the covers, settling down. Tim went to the door, whistling for Jethro to come in; the dog settled back on his pillow, and Tim shut the bedroom door. Ziva climbed back into bed, watching her husband as made his way towards her, kissing her lightly on the lips before returning to bed. As they settled down, Adi between them, she asked,

_"Abba?"_

"What is it, _Katan_?" He asked softly, tucking the blanket around her.

"The... the bad man won't take me away, will he?" Tim and Ziva shared a glance over her head.

"No, _tinoket_. _Ima_ and I won't let that happen." He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Just... promise me that you'll be careful." Ziva sighed; she knew where his worry came from, but even so-

"I will be fine, Tim. Abba won't try anything in public, and certainly not in Downtown Georgetown. Now, take Adi to the playground, and have a good time with your daughter. I will be fine." Tim sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her, drinking her in as they stood in the doorway.

"Abba? Are we going to go play?" Slowly, her parents broke apart. Giving his daughter a small smile, he knelt down.

"Of course we are,_ tinoket_. Now, go kiss _Ima_ goodbye." The child did as told, and with one last kiss, Tim took their daughter to the playground. Ziva watched the two most important people in her world head down the stairs, before she grabbed the stack of photographs and slipped them into her purse, heading out herself.

* * *

She searched the cafe, finally finding him at a back corner table, a cup of coffee in his hands. Squaring her shoulders, she headed to the table, sliding into the chair across from him. "Shalom, Abba." Eli nodded to her. Ziva cut to the chase. "If this is your way of intimidating me-" Eli held up his hands.

"So you heard."

"_Ken._ And I do _not_ appreciate you threatening my husband, and even more, threatening to take my child from me!" Ziva snapped. Eli sighed.

"I am sorry, Ziva. I came here to make amends, and that is what I intend to do. Please, let this visit be the first step to my redemption. With you, with Tim, with your family."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva watched her father go through the photographs she'd brought- a few from cases she and Tim had worked, but mainly, ones of their family, of Adi as she'd grown up. He held up one of Ziva in a yellow shirt, wearing a prosthetic pregnant belly. "Was this when you were pregnant with Adina?"

"No." Ziva said, reaching for the photograph. "It was for an undercover case Tim and I worked, a couple years before Adi was even thought of." She reached for the photograph again, but Eli held it out of reach, asking,

"What did you tell people when they asked?"

She took a deep breath. "I... would tell people that I was having a girl." She replied.

"And you did." Eli pointed out; a blush covered her cheeks.

"Yes. Two years later. I jokingly told Tim when I was pregnant that that case had been prophetic." Eli moved on to another photograph; this one taken a few weeks before Adi had been born. Tim had his arms wrapped around Ziva, hands gently caressing her protruding belly, his lips against her temple. Ziva's hands rested over Tim's and she was smiling at the camera. "It was not an easy pregnancy, by any means, and the birth..." She whistled. "Adi's birth was pure torture, but... but I would go through it all again, in a heartbeat. And holding her after... looking into her face and... seeing her father and I... seeing... what we had created... was amazing." She sighed, reaching out and taking one of the photographs from her father. "Six pounds, eight ounces... hard to imagine now that she was _ever_ that tiny. And she certainly did not _feel_ tiny from inside."

Eli watched his daughter study the image- Adina, having just been born, and cradled in Tim's arms. Ziva knew how her baby girl had squirmed in her father's arms, kicking the blanket she was loosely swaddled in, and only quieting down when Tim gently brushed a finger along her small cheek, staring into her eyes. How he'd softly brushed a kiss to the baby's forehead, whispering 'I love you' in Hebrew to her before laying her back in Ziva's arms. "Ziva," She lowered the photograph, meeting his eyes. "I mean it. Let this meeting be the start of my redemption, of my getting to know my son-in-law, my granddaughter. Please, allow me that."

She didn't respond; all she did was bite her lip.

* * *

"I cannot believe we agreed to this!" Ziva slammed the bowl down on the counter, causing Adi to stop coloring at the kitchen table. Tim glanced over his shoulder at the little girl, before going to the table and setting a glass of apple juice in front of her.

_"Toda, Abba."_ Tim smiled softly.

"_Al lo davar."_ He whispered, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"The fact- the very fact- that Director Vance _agreed_ to dinner just-" Tim watched his wife stammer and stutter before going to her. He took her into his arms, staring into his eyes.

"We can say no." Ziva shook her head, moving to pull out of his embrace, but he held tight to her. "Yes, Zi, we can. If that is what you want. We don't have to go to shabbat dinner tomorrow. We can stay home like we planned. If it would make you feel better. If it would ease your stress." Ziva swallowed, closing her eyes and turning her head while she struggled to calm herself down. A moment passed, before she opened her eyes, saying,

"No, we have to go. We gave Director Vance our word that we would. But it is sweet of you to offer." She said, meeting his gaze again. Gently, she reached up, slapping his cheek softly, before kissing him quickly and pulling away. Tim let go of his wife, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip. "I guess... I guess what upsets me most is... is that my father killed Wilkes to keep his arrival in D.C., a secret. That he couldn't trust me enough to tell me he was going to be here." She continued to talk, ranting and raving as she sliced the vegetables for the salad they were having with the chicken for dinner. "Ouch!" She dropped the knife to examin her finger. _"Ben Zonah!"_

"Let me see, _ahuvti_." Tim said, forgetting his work on the vinegrette and going to his wife. She'd sliced her finger. "It's not very deep, but still. Better take care of it than let it get infected. I'll be right back." And with a kiss to her forehead, he headed back to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

"You take such good care of me, Timothy." Ziva said, as she and Tim took a seat at the table, across from Adi. He chuckled.

"I'm your husband. It's my right to take care of you, and you too, _Katan_." He said, glancing at their daughter. The child watched as her father quickly patched her mother up, finishing with a kiss to her finger. "There, and a kiss to make it better." He joked. Ziva chuckled softly, leaning over and taking his face in her hand.

"You are so good to me." She whispered. _"Toda."_ He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her palm.

_"Al lo davar."_ He replied, meeting her in the middle. Adi covered her eyes with her hands; peaking through her fingers to watch her parents. When they broke the kiss, Tim got up, taking over with the vegetables while Ziva finished the vinegrette. They worked in silence until,

_"Ima?"_

_"Ken, tinoket?"_

"Are you and _Abba_ in love?" Tim chuckled softly.

"Very much, _Katan. Ima_ and I are so much in love, that we decided to get married and have you." He replied, finishing up with the salad and setting it on the table. The child nodded, and then asked something she'd been thinking about a lot lately.

"Can we have a baby?" Tim and Ziva turned to meet gazes.

"What did you say,_ Katan_?" Ziva asked, setting the chicken on the table. She watched her daughter, but Adi didn't waver.

"If you and_ Abba_ love each other so much, then have a baby."

"We already had a baby,_ katan_. You." Ziva replied, as they sat down to dinner. Adi pushed her crayons and paper to the side, and Ziva quickly picked them up, setting them on the counter.

"No. Another one. I want a baby sister. Or a baby brother." She didn't miss the looks her parents shared across the table, and waited paitently for an answer.

"A... Adi, sweetheart, I don't think we can." Tim started.

"But you had me, _Abba_." Her father took a deep breath.

"Let me rephrase that; we're not going to have another baby. Not right now."

"Why not?" She turned to Ziva when Tim didn't reply.

"Because a baby isn't in the cards, _katan_. Not right now."

"But-"

"Why the sudden interest in a baby, anyway?" Tim asked, sipping his coffee. Ziva took a bite of her chicken, listening to her daughter.

"I want to be a big sister." Adi whispered. Ziva choked on her bite, and quickly took a swallow of the warm beverage.

"Adina, we are not discussing this now. We'll discuss it after dinner."

"But _Ima-"_

"After dinner." Ziva cut her daughter off. The child turned to Tim.

_"Abba-"_

"No, Adina. Not now."

"Adina, we are not going to discuss this right now, understood?" The child nodded, turning back to her mother.

"But _Abba_ and the man talked about Ari and Tali last night; _Abba_ said they were your brother and sister." She muttered, picking at her chicken. Ziva paled, meeting Tim's eyes. So that was why she wanted to talk about having another baby. The realization clicked in Ziva's head as fast as it did Tim's. All this talk of having another baby was an attempt- however feeble and misunderstood- to learn about her deceased aunt and uncle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I do not like this, Tim."

"It's just dinner, Zi. Remember that." She squeezed his hand, plastering on a smile as Jackie Vance opened the door.

"Tim, Ziva! It's good to see you again. And hello, Adina! You've gotten so big!" The child hid behind her father, silent. Gently Tim squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, burying her face in her father's pants leg.

"Come on in." Jackie stepped back, allowing Tim and Ziva to come in; Adi followed, holding tight to her father's hand. Eventually, Tim picked her up, settling her on his hip.

"Well isn't she the pretty little princess?" Vance said, joining his wife. Adi blushed, smiling at Vance. The child had everyone at NCIS- including Vance- wrapped around her little finger. When he was around the little girl, Vance didn't hesitate to let his guard down and make her laugh or smile.

"Dinner's ready. Shall we?" Jackie asked, leading the way.

The table was beautifully set. The candles lit, everything was in its place. Vance and Jackie sat at the head and foot, and Eli and Ziva sat across from each other. Tim settled Adi in her chair beside Eli- he'd requested to sit beside his granddaughter- before taking his place next to his wife. Tension filled the room; Tim laid a hand on her thigh under the table, squeezing gently in an attempt to get his wife to calm, and for a few brief moments she did.

Eli said the prayer, and as he glanced around at everyone, they raised their glasses, except for Adina, who sat watching the adults with curiosity. Her grandfather turned to her mother, raising his glass saying,

"The purpose of these traditons is to remind us of what God has given." He glanced at Adina, who watched him with wide, innocent eyes, and then glanced at her mother, who bore suspicion in her own. "Life, freedom, and family."

He glanced at Adina and Tim, but everyone's attention was brought to Ziva as she threw her napkin down and got up, storming from the house. Tim took a deep breath, shaking his head. _"Abba?"_ He turned his green eyes to his daughter, giving her a soft smile. The child itched to go after her mother, but stayed where she was to be polite.

"We just have give her time, _Katan_. You know how _Ima_ needs to calm down when she gets upset like this." The child nodded, looking around the room. She reached for a roll, but Tim shook his head, and after a moment, she folded her hands on the table, resting her chin on her small fingers. She stared longingly at the rolls sitting on the table across from her, and like any child, wanted to ask if they could eat, but knew that until her mother returned, nothing would be touched. After a moment, Vance set a roll on the little girl's plate, and she smiled, turning big green eyes to him. He chuckled softly; that something as simple as a roll could make the little girl so happy just showed how wrapped his was around her small fingers.

* * *

Outside in the front yard, Ziva opened her phone and quickly dialed. Gibbs picked up on the second ring. "Ziva."

"How can he do this, Gibbs? How can he just... just break bread with Tim and I and... and act like everything is-" But gunshots rang out and she hit the ground, the phone falling out of her hand.

"Ziva? Ziva!"

* * *

Inside the house, the others were unaware of the hail of gunfire that was coming towards them. While Ziva had hit the ground at the first shots, the others were softly conversing over the dinner table. The first shots entered the living room, but as the car moved, they struck the foyer. Screams soon filled the room; Tim, who'd been so focused on Adi, hadn't noticed the gunfire until it was right on top of them, and quickly, he hit the ground, moving over to grab his daughter.

Smoke filled the room, the scent of copper soon slicing the air. Tim didn't notice the pain in his shoulder, he only focused on the others, on protecting them. He'd seen Jackie and Eli go down, and had managed to help Vance get them to the kitchen and the living room. "Adi! _Adina_!" He could barely see anything through the smoke, but he could hear Vance calling him.

"Tim! Over here!" The younger man stumbled towards them, to find Vance cradling the child.

"Adina!" Quickly, Tim took his precious child into his arms; she was breathing, but he could see the blood blossoming like flowers on her white and black flower printed dress. "I need a towel, a rag, _something!_ _Hurry_!" Vance returned minutes later with a towel, and Tim pressed the makeshift compact to his daughter's chest. "It's okay, _tinoket_. I'm right here, _Abba_'s here. I'm not going to leave you. Just hang on,_ tinoket, okay?_ Just hang on, baby."

Adi looked up at her father. "_Abba_... I'm... scared..."

"I know, baby. I'm scared too, but I'm right here. I won't let anything else happen to you." He glanced back towards the kitchen. Tim pressed harder on his daughter's wound, unaware that he himself was going into shock from his own gunshot wound. His focus remained on his daughter; he couldn't let her go. Not like this. Gibbs had buried his daughter; he'd seen how it had destroyed him, he _wasn't_ going to go down that same path. He wasn't going to lose his baby girl. Given a choice, he'd gladly die to spare his daughter.

"_Abba_..." The child whimpered, and Tim softly began to sing one of the many Hebrew lullabies Ziva would sing to her.

"It's okay, it'll be okay..." When he looked up next, it was to paramedics taking his baby out of his arms and carrying her to an ambulance. Another helped him out of the house, and into the ambulance, where he held tight to his daughter's hand. They missed Ziva coming back to the house by mere minutes.

* * *

The dining room looked more like a warzone. Glasses and plates were shattered, chairs toppled over. The dinner they'd been about to partake in, still untouched. On her daughter's plate, sat a single roll, given to her by Vance, that the little girl had delighted in before gunfire ripped the evening apart. There was no sight of Vance, Jackie, Tim or Adi, and Ziva's heart leapt into her throat. What if they were hurt? What if they'd been killed in the gunfire? What if her whole family- her beloved husband and her precious baby girl- had been ripped from her life before she even got a chance to tell them goodbye? Or tell Tim the good news? That Adi would be a big sister, come the fall of next year?

But all thoughts of her family culminated in the sight of her father, sitting back against the door jam, blood coloring his white shirt. "No..._ Abba_!" She hurried to him dropping to her knees by his side. "_Abba_!" His body slumped into her arms, and she cradled him, praying in Hebrew, as the last tie to her past died in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha and mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 11.**

Gibbs watched the ambulance carrying Vance and Jackie drive off; taking the latest victim of the violence Eli had been trying to outrun to the hospital. The scene had turned his stomach; Vance had given them a basic idea of where everyone had been sitting. When he'd seen the plate at Adi's place, with only a roll resting on it, he'd felt sick to his stomach- that such senseless violence could be brought on an innocent child who's only crime was being the granddaughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad-

"Where is Tim?" Tony and Gibbs looked up as Ziva exited the house, covered in her father's blood, shaking and in shock. Much like everyone else on this night. Obviously, she hadn't fully comprehended the fact that her husband and daughter weren't there; she clearly didn't know that they'd been taken to the hospital, both with gunshot wounds, both in critical. Tony went to the young woman, taking her shoulders gently.

"Ziva, Tim and Adi..." He swallowed. Her dark eyes were wild as she met his gaze. "they're at the hospital. They were both hit-" But before he could finish, Ziva snapped out of her shock, grabbing the front of Tony's jacket and yanking him close.

"Where are they? Where is my husband? Where is my baby? _Tony!_ _Answer me_!" But the senior agent didn't respond. Ziva turned to Gibbs, grabbing the front of his coat. "Take me! Take me to my_ husband and baby_!"

* * *

Time seemed to slow; the minutes ticked by, agonizing minutes, slowly everything to a crawl. Doors opened, people entered and exited, but they seemed to walk at a snail's pace, taking forever to enter or leave the hospital. Arms caressed and held her, fingers moved through her hair, kisses were pressed to her cheeks, yet she pulled away from all comfort, wanting only the strong, protective arms of her husband around her. She moved towards the doors to the emergency room, watching through the window, looking for any sign that someone knew what they were doing and would come relieve some of the fear building in her stomach. She felt sick, but she held down the urge to vomit; for the last two weeks, she'd been sick, and when she'd finally taken the test, it had only confirmed her suspicions. She'd had yet to tell Tim, though, and now, it looked like she wouldn't get her chance.

It amazed her, how even when her father was in America, he still managed to bring the violence of Israel. She'd only vaguely heard Vance tell her and Gibbs that Jackie was out of surgery; in critical but alive. Eli was dead, and Tim and Adi... Ziva swallowed. If she lost her baby girl-

"How are they?" She heard Jimmy behind her; Tony's soft voice in response.

"They won't tell us anything. Not a word on either McGee or Adi-girl."

"How someone could fire on a family; let alone that innocent little girl-" Abby started, tears in her voice. Ziva reached up, brushing a tear off her own cheek.

"She hasn't moved since we got here." Tony said, glancing back at Ziva.

"To face the prospect of losing your entire family-" Breena started, but stopped, as Gibbs met her eyes. "Oh, I... I'm sorry-"

"It is quite all right, Breena." Ducky said, laying a hand on her arm. Ziva's head snapped up and everyone turned to see a doctor step through the doors.

"Mrs. Mc-" She was on the doctor before he could finish.

"How are they? My... my husband and my baby... A... Adina Kelly and Timothy-"

"Mrs. McGee, you have to calm down." Gently, the doctor took Ziva's shoulder, staring into her eyes. "They've both lost a lot of blood. We had to use several transfusions, due to the extent of their injuries. Your daughter was hit in the chest. It missed her heart by inches, but sliced a major artery; the only reason she's still alive is thanks to the constant pressure your husband kept on the wound. We had to perform open heart surgery on your daughter- she's very lucky to be alive. We're taking her to ICU now."

"And Tim?" Ziva choked out, not wanting to allow the hope blooming in her chest to continue until she had word on both her husband and daughter. "So... I... I could lose my entire family in the course of a night?" She choked out. The doctor shook his head, and taking her arm, pulled her closer, until she was leaning against the nearby wall.

"Your husband was hit twice, once in the shoulder, and once in the chest. It was pure adrenaline that kept him from focusing about his own injuries."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ziva asked, biting her lip. The doctor sighed.

"We had to open up his chest as well. But he should be fine. We've moved him to ICU now." There was something he wasn't telling her; Ziva could sense it.

"What happened?"

"I already told you everything we know-"

"No, I mean, what happened to him during surgery?" She struggled to control her tears. "Did my husband die?" She choked on the words, and the doctor lowered his head.

"Twice, on the operating table, but we were able to bring him back. He should be okay now." Ziva's knees buckled, and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen as the doctor grabbed her shoulders. Quickly, he moved her to a chair, kneeling in front of her. "Mrs. McGee, look at me, okay?" She coughed, pulling her knees to her chest in a vain attempt to stop the pain, even as she forced herself to accept what was happening. A moment passed, before she opened her eyes, finding everyone gathered around her.

"Ziver, are you all right?" Gibbs' eyes flashed concern as he knelt over her. She gulped in air, looking up at him.

"I... I lost the baby..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Baby?" Several glances were exchanged, and Ziva choked on a sob, burying her face in her knees.

"I was pregnant." She said, not looking up at anyone.

_"Was?"_ Breena asked.

"She miscarried." The doctor said, as he quickly checked Ziva's pulse and asked her to describe the pain. "All the classic signs of a miscarriage." He whispered. She took a deep breath.

"I... I'm sorry, I just... I have to use the restroom." She rushed off, leaving the others in shock. Once the door closed behind her, she quickly undressed. The sight of blood confirmed the pain she'd gone through, and she crumbled to the ground, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and pulling her knees to her chest as she lay on the bathroom floor. The child she and Tim had so passionately created was gone- lost forever, thanks to her father and his violence.

Why couldn't he have just left them alone? Why did he have to come to America, search them out, put her daughter and husband at risk, at all? He'd claimed to be there to repent for his sins, to seek redemption and a fresh start with his daughter and her family, but in the end, his sins had won out. The violence he'd wrapped himself around for so long had followed, taking his life, the life of her unborn baby, and putting not only Tim and Adi's lives- but Jackie and Vance's at risk.

_"Your sins are too great."_

He'd just stared at her that Friday night, tears in her eyes as she'd screamed that very phrase at him, before rushing to the bedroom. And now, his sins were costing her the most precious cargo in her life- her husband, her daughter, this baby. No matter where she went, her father and his sins would follow, never leaving her alone, never giving her peace.

The bathroom door swung open, and after a moment, she lifted her head up; through her tears, she could see Breena kneel next to her._ "Oh Ziva..."_ She reached out, gently brushing the other woman's hair back. Gently, she continued to stroke the former Israeli's hair, letting her cry. Ziva pulled her knees closer to her chest, fully breaking down as the realization of what she'd lost and what her father was trying to take from her hit.

"_He des... troys_..." Ziva choked out. Breena stared at her, confused.

"I... I don't-"

"_My... father... he... destroys everything he... touches_..." It was then that Breena realized that Ziva was obviously referring to something other than the massacre at the Vance's. Something greater that only Ziva and Tim knew about. Something that was obviously eating Ziva alive from the inside out, sending her into tailspin of guilt and pain that culminated and exploded with the death of her father, the shooting of her husband and daughter, and now the miscarriage of her unborn baby. Gently, Breena reached out; Ziva struggled, but eventually the other woman won out, pulling her into her arms. She cradled the other woman in her arms, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. So, so sorry." She pressed a kiss to the former Israeli's dark hair, holding her close. She didn't look up until the door opened, and then she turned, to find Abby standing in the doorway, with Tony and Jimmy standing back in the hall, watching over her shoulders. Both men's eyes filled with unshed tears, but Breena turned back to Ziva, pulling her closer and continuing to stroke her hair. "Tim and Adi will be all right. They're strong, they'll survive. You have to believe that." Ziva didn't respond, just clutched tighter to the other woman. "Adi is a beautiful little girl- she's exactly like you, except for her eyes and smile. You know, when I first met you, I was so intimidated, and I couldn't understand how Tim could be married to you. You were polar opposites in every way. But after Adi was born, then I saw it. You balance each other out, you feed each others' flame."

Ziva choked on a sob, and Breena held her closer. "You know, my dad told me when I was a child, that hearts are like flames. They find each other, like wildfires do. And once found, they burn and build until they come together and consume everything. When two fires meet, it creates a bond that only grows stronger. I see that now, in you and Tim. You feed each other, and build and consume, and it makes you stronger. It makes your_ love_ stronger. And then you throw Adi into the mix; it's like throwing gasoline on a wildfire, it burns brighter and stronger and consumes more. When Adi was born, the already strong fire you and Tim had built only grew stronger. The love you and Tim have is something I can only _hope_ to share with Jimmy some day. And you are so lucky that Tim loves you so much. He told Jimmy once that you were like a rainstorm on a dry day. He couldn't get enough of you, and he never wanted to stop. That you give him the passion and drive to continue with whatever he's doing. That... that you're an addiction, and he's so thoroughly addicted to you, that he can't imagine going a day without you."

Gently, Breena kissed the other woman's hair; Ziva clung tighter to her, continuing to sob. "Your love... your romance... it's... inspiring. It renews my faith in love, in hope." She brushed a strand of hair off Ziva's forehead. "So don't you ever give up on that hope, you hear me? Don't you ever give up on that love you and Tim have. Because it's... beautiful and... true. And true love is the purest in the world, and the hardest to find. So don't give up on it, okay, Ziva? Don't ever give up on it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stood in the doorway; she couldn't quite bring herself to enter the room. A hand rested on her back, and she turned. Gibbs stood by her side, searching her face. A moment passed, before she squared her shoulders and walked into the room. Taking a deep breath, she perched on the edge of her husband's bed. He slowly opened his eyes as she took his hand. "Ziva?" His voice was soft, but his green eyes instantly became alert at the sight of her.

"Hey, baby." She sniffled, moving closer. Gently, she reached up, caressing his face as her eyes filled with tears. He swallowed.

"I tried." She furrowed her brow, confused as to what he was saying.

"Tried what, baby?" She asked, using the gentle term he often used for her. He struggled to sit up, but Ziva laid a hand gently on his uninjured shoulder, indicating that he should stay down. "Tried what?" She asked again. He winced, fingers reaching for her hand. She slid her fingers through his, seeing him visibly relax as their fingers met and their skin brushed together. "Tell me, baby." He swallowed slowly.

"To... save... Adi..." His eyes filled with tears, and she saw how the guilt began eating him alive. He didn't know that their daughter was alive- in the ICU with him- but still, alive. "I'm sorry, Zi-"

"Shh." Gently, she lay a finger against his lips, silencing his apologies. She shook her head.

"Adi is fine, my love." She whispered. "She is in the ICU, like you are, and she is fine." Tim shook his head.

"She was... bleeding out... I tried-"

"I know,_ motek_. I know. The doctor told me. The bullet severed an artery, but she is fine. She is going to be fine, just like you are. The only reason she survived is because you kept constant pressure on her wound, without any thought to your own. You saved our baby, Tim." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. She could see him struggling to swallow the tears in his throat.

"I never should have forced you to accept." He said; when he opened his eyes, he refused to look at her. "Adi never... never should have been there. I should have died in that shootout. And Adi never would have gotten hurt." She bit her lip. How could she tell her husband that two casualties had already resulted from the attempted massacre- her father and their unborn baby? How _did_ she? She swallowed, moving closer until her thigh was pressed lightly against his side. A small smile tugged at her lips as he moved to gently caress her thigh, never releasing her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"Someone was killed, Tim." He met her eyes. "My father." A moment passed, before he said,

"I'm sorry, Zi. As your father, I'm sorry he's dead, but as a man- a monster- I'm glad. I'm glad he's dead. He can't hurt anyone else. I know it's insensitive-" She shook her head.

"No, it's not. I feel the same way." She bit her lip. "And... someone else also died." She said, meeting his gaze.

"Who?" He asked softly. Ziva took a deep breath, bringing the hand she held to rest over her womb. A moment passed, as his green eyes drank in the action, before they flicked up to her face. She could see them making connections, putting the pieces together, as only his brilliant mind could do, and after a moment, she nodded. Neither spoke for several minutes, but soon, Tim asked, "You were..._ pregnant_?" Again, she nodded, swallowing the sorrow building up in her throat.

"_Ken_." She whispered. "I... I miscarried, after the doctor came out and told me about you and Adi... I have never had a miscarriage before but... I knew that's what was happening. It was pain I had never felt before. Pain I never want to feel again. Because I felt our baby die, Tim. I felt our baby take its last breath inside my womb, and I knew... I knew it was one more think my father had tried to take away from me, and he succeeded. But he didn't succeed in taking you away. He didn't take either you or Adina away. And he never will. I will never let that happen." Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she leaned close, resting her forehead to his, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. "I will never let him take anything away from me again. I promise."

Tim nudged his nose against hers, searching her eyes for several minutes before kissing her gently. He tasted the despair she was over feeling their baby die- a child that had never even had a chance to grow and live- and the relief that he and Adi had survived. Slowly, he pulled away, nudging his nose against hers, breathing softly, as she gently traced his features with her fingers. He chuckled lightly as she ran her fingertip down along his nose, nudging her own against his cheek before thumbing his bottom lip tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him, gently, tenderly holding him in her embrace, like she'd done when Adi was laid in her arms, minutes after birth.

Ziva had very rarely shown this side of her- the vulnerability, the crystal facade, the proof that she wasn't hardened stone. She _was_ breakable, like anyone else. It just took longer and something harder to break her. Only Tim had ever seen her truly break down, and he had been there to pick up the pieces and put her back together. But now, with him hurt...

It was her turn, to put him back together. To shelter and protect him, to love him, as their wedding vows had stated. And she intended to do just that.

In a heartbroken whisper, she choked out, "I love you, Tim. So, so much. And I cannot imagine living my life without you in it. And I nearly had to. I nearly lost you." He shook his head, reaching up to take her face in his hand.

"You'll never lose me, Zi. I promise."

As he gently tugged her down for a kiss, Gibbs slipped out of the doorway. He'd heard the entire conversation, and knew they would be okay. They just needed time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva leaned against the doorway. Her daughter was sound asleep, tubes and IVs, monitors and machines keeping track of her pulse and heartbeat and breathing. She had avoided seeing her daughter for six days; unable to bring herself to see her precious little girl, because she blamed herself for putting the child in this situation to begin with, just as Tim blamed himself. It had taken a walk past the nursery to get her to gather the courage to go to her daughter's room. Realization that she would never get to give birth to the baby she'd lost, that she would never get to hold them, had sent her rushing blindly to her daughter's room; she needed to see her baby girl, needed to know that she was all right.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, settling softly on the edge of the bed. Her dark eyes roamed over her daughter's small form; the little girl was pale, still. If it wasn't for the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, Ziva would have called the nurses. She tenderly brushed the dark curls off her daughter's forehead, tracing her hairline, the apples of her small cheeks, the slender upturn of her nose, the soft purse of her lips. Tears slipped down Ziva's cheeks as her fingers slid over her shoulders and gently tugged back the hospital gown. She could see the scar from the surgery that had saved her daughter's life; could see where it started and where it disappeared, and she choked on a sob, quickly covering her mouth to keep from waking the little girl.

"She's strong, Zi. She's a fighter, like you."

Ziva turned, to see Tim enter the room. Still too weak to be walking, he'd been forced to use a wheelchair to get around. The doctor's wouldn't release either him or Adi until they were certain they would both recover. And like them, Jackie Vance hadn't been released; though she too, still resided in Intensive Care, she seemed to be getting stronger. "Tim, what are you doing here? When I left, you were-"

"I know. But I wanted to see her. This is the only way I can without the nurses getting upset." He shrugged, moving closer. His green eyes drank in the sight of their daughter, and he whispered, "The doctors said she's a very lucky little girl. A wound like that... would have killed her instantly."

"But you stopped it. You prevented her death, by keeping pressure on her wound. You _saved our little girl_." Ziva said, turning back to her husband. He met her eyes. She knew instantly that he didn't believe a word she said, but that he wasn't going to argue. "You prevented us from suffering like Gibbs. From burying our child." She licked her lips, getting up and moving to lean over him. Gently, she took his face in her hands. "You are the reason we will get to watch Adina grow up." And tenderly, she kissed him, drinking him in. They heard Adi stir in the bed, and Ziva turned, to see her daughter opening her eyes. She returned to the bed, perching on the edge. "Hey _toniket_." She whispered, reaching down and taking her daughter's small hand.

"_Ima_?" The little girl looked up at her mother; Ziva had done all she could to avoid her in the last six days due to her guilt, and so the girl looked up at her mother with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm here, baby." She said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's palm.

"_Abba_-"

"is fine." Ziva finished. "He's okay. You're both okay." Tim moved closer, and Adi turned her head, tears in her eyes when she saw her father.

"_Abba_-"

"Hey baby girl." Tim reached over, gently brushing his fingers over her cheek, catching the tears that fell. "Don't cry sweetheart, everything's all right. We're okay. _Ima_, you and I, we're all okay. I promise." The child tried sitting up, but had no choice but to lay down, wincing.

"My chest hurts." Ziva gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, tears in her own eyes. How did she explain to her daughter that the reason she was in the hospital was because she'd been hit by a bullet, that it had sliced through her chest and severed an artery in her heart? That the doctors had had to open her up and repair the damaged artery, _and_ keep her alive while they did it? How did you explain that to a four-year-old?

The little girl watched with wide, scared eyes, and gently, Ziva brushed her thumb over her daughter's cheek. "I know it does, baby. It hurts because the doctors had to open up your chest and..." She took a deep breath. "And fix your heart, so that it wasn't broken anymore." Adi looked at her father, who gave her a soft smile. She turned green eyes back to her mother.

"Like when Gibbs builds boats in his basement?" Ziva turned to Tim; he chuckled softly, shrugging. She swallowed, turning back to her daughter. They understood that their daughter didn't get the full extent of what had happened to her, but she was trying to understand, and so had used the only thing she really knew: Gibbs and his boats. The seniment was there, and that was what mattered.

"K... kind of." Ziva replied, giving her daughter a big smile.

"_Ima_, did I do something wrong?" Ziva's eyes widened, and she shook her head, reaching up to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"Of course not, _tinoket_. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're crying. You never cry." Ziva stopped, pulling her fingers away from her cheeks. She glanced at Tim, licking her lips before turning back to their daughter.

"I'm just so happy that you and_ Abba_ are okay." She said, leaning close and pressing a kiss to Adi's cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She held onto his arm, her other around his waist as they walked to Adi's room. A week had passed, and the doctors had deemed both Tim and Adi fit to return home, but for Ziva to keep a sharp eye on both of them, and if anything happened, to come in immediately. When they reached Adi's room, the child reached out for her parents, and Ziva scooped the child into her arms. Tim's were still too weak to lift the little girl, and Adi knew that, if she didn't understand why her _Abba_ couldn't pick her up. "Ready to go _bayit, katan_?" Ziva asked, meeting her daughter's bright green eyes. Adi nodded.

"Home." Ziva turned to Tim, who stood watching his wife and daughter. He sighed in contentment. "Sounds like _Marom_ after being in this place for nearly three weeks."

"Heaven?" Adi asked, confused. Ziva chuckled.

"_Abba_ does not like hospitals, Katan. We would not have even come to the hospital the day you were born if _Abba_ had had his way."

"Why did you?" The child asked, green eyes filling with confusion.

"Because we were having you. You were coming into the world, and _Abba_ and I were not prepared for you to be born at home. _I_ would have preferred that you were born at home, but you took your own time, and it was very painful. I was not used to the pain, and so we came to the hospital so that if there were any complications when you were coming out, the doctors could be there to prevent them." She reached up, tapping her daughter's nose. "You did not come into this world easily, _tinoket_," Ziva mockingly scolded. "But you were worth _every moment_ of the pain." She kissed her daughter's head, shifting her on her hip.

"You are the only good thing to ever come from a hospital." Tim said, going to his family and kissing his daughter's dark curls. The child curled into her mother's embrace, giggling as her father tickled her.

As they entered the hallway, Ziva noticed a number of doctors and nurses rushing towards a nearby room. They watched for several minutes, before seeing Vance step into the hall. He made his way to Ziva and Tim, his eyes red and filled with pain. He glanced at the small family, but all he saw was the destruction brought on that dinner weeks earlier. A moment passed, before Tim asked, "Director?" It was then that Vance met Tim's eyes.

"She's dead, Tim. My wife is dead."

* * *

The coffee was hot as it slid down her throat. Ziva sat in the living room, looking through an album, Vance's words ringing in her head. Three casualties from that destructive Shabbat dinner. Three casualties and four survivors better off dead than alive at this point. She sighed, setting her cup down and dropping a photograph on the open album; one of her and Tim, the day Adi was born, while she was still in labor. She was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder; he was whispering something softly to her, holding tight to her hand. Her eyes were screwed shut as she dealt with a contraction. It was an exceedingly candid, touching moment, captured forever in time, as their family was just beginning.

_"Each contraction means she's coming, sweetheart. Remember that. She's coming, and soon we'll be parents."_

A small smile flitted across her face as his words from that long ago day floated to the forefront of her mind. And he'd been right.

Adi had been born at oh-eight-thirty, coming into the world in a burst of blood and amnionic fluid, her first screams piercing her parents' ears, and as the midwife had lifted her up, Ziva had gotten the first look at their beautiful baby girl. Still covered in fluid and afterbirth, she had been the most beautiful sight Ziva had ever seen. Suddenly, all the pain, the long hours of labor, the weight gain, the increased appetite, morning sickness, constant checkups, had been worth it. Tim had given Ziva the most precious gift in the world; they'd created the most beautiful little girl Ziva had ever seen, and as the baby had been laid in her arms, Ziva had felt as though her life had come completely full circle. Their daughter had entered the world, giving her parents a future to look forward to, a past to put behind them, and a present to savor. Tim and Adi were the best thing to ever happen to Ziva, and she thanked God that they had survived.

Her head snapped up, and she climbed to her feet, rushing back to the bedroom. It wasn't Adi having the nightmare, she realized as she entered the dark hallway, but Tim. Silently, she slipped back into their bedroom, moving past an alert Jethro and taking a seat next to her husband on the bed. He was tossing and turning, crying out towels, for anything to stop the bleeding, and Ziva knew that he was dreaming of the shooting. What she had faced outside was nothing compared to what her husband and the others went through. What her father and daughter went through; what Jackie and Vance faced.

"I need towels... hurry... hang on... Abba's here..." Slowly, gently, Ziva reached out to brush her fingers over his cheek to wake him up, but before she could reach his skin, his eyes opened. In a matter of seconds, he'd grabbed her wrist, sitting up, ready to fight her.

"Shh." She spoke softly to him; she could see that he wasn't fully awake, and that a part of his mind was still in the dream. "It's only me, Timothy. It's your Ziva. You're home, you're at our home, in our bed, with me. Adi is sleeping in her room down the hall. Okay?" She began to get through to him, but he didn't release her wrist. His eyes didn't lose the sparkle of dangerous intent. Slowly, she climbed over him, slipping into bed beside him; hard to do when he still held tight to her wrist.

As she settled down against the pillows, she tugged him close. "Come here, _motek_. Come to me." A moment passed, before he finally released her wrist and settled down beside her, burying his face in her chest, his arms wrapping around her. She held him tight, stroking his hair, tears in her eyes that slowly slid down her cheeks at the pain her husband was in. "It's all right, you are all right, Timothy. Adi is safe, you are safe. Okay? You are here, in my arms, and I won't let you go. I promise, my love. You are home, and you are safe, with your Ziva. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 16, and Gottahavemyncis for reviewing 15 and 16.**

Green eyes snapped open; her side was cold. A moment passed, a moment of panic filled his chest, and he sat up, searching. Ziva was nowhere to be found. His mind flashed back to Shabbat dinner at the Vances'- Ziva had stormed out and hadn't returned, minutes before a storm of bullets rained down on the table, striking them all. He'd helped Vance get Jackie into the kitchen and Eli out of the gunfire, before returning for his daughter. He didn't see her. "Adina! Adina!"

The cup Ziva had filled shattered on the ground. She went running from the kitchen, skidding to a stop in the bedroom doorway. "Tim!" Instantly, she knew what was going on. She'd been dealing with these for the last week, and knew that they would only get worse if he didn't wake up. Quickly, she clambered onto the bed, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. His green eyes were open, but he couldn't see her; he only saw the destruction of the nightmare he was trapped in. He fought her, struggling against her, even as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Timothy, it is me! It's your Ziva_! Timothy, look at me! Look at me!"_

But he struggled, pushing her onto the bed and holding her down. His hands pressed against her chest, and she reached up, taking his face in her hands, struggling to force him to look at her. "_Abba_?" Adi's small voice seemed to be the kiss that broke the spell, and her father pulled away, finally seeing his wife beneath him. He quickly released Ziva, scambling back towards the head of the bed. Slowly, Ziva pushed herself up, watching as her husband pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. She turned, to find their daughter standing in the doorway, clutching tight to the teddy bear Tony had given her before she was born. "What's wrong with _Abba_?" Ziva turned back to her husband, moving closer.

"Nothing, _Katan,_ he just had a nightmare._ Abba_ will be all right. Go back to bed, okay?" A moment passed, before the child did as told, glancing back at her parents. Once she was gone, Ziva reached out, lifting Tim's head to stare into his eyes. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he choked on a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. I... I didn't know-" She gently brushed the tears away, tears filling her own eyes.

"I know. It's all right, Tim." She pulled him into her arms, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I'm right here, Tim. We'll be okay, I promise. We'll get through this." She pressed a kiss to his head; it would a be a long, painful road, but they would be all right. They would get through the destruction her father had brought.

* * *

Adi reached for another color. Ziva watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she took a seat at the table across from her daughter. "What are you drawing, _tinoket_?" She asked, sipping her tea. Adi stopped coloring and glanced at her mother, silent. Ziva waited, but her daughter didn't respond. She looked up when Tim entered the kitchen. He quickly kissed Ziva on the cheek, and Adi got up, rushing to her father. She jumped into Tim's arms, burying her face in her father's shoulder.

Tim gently lifted his daughter's head, staring into her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" Adi whispered softly to her father in Hebrew, burying her face deeper in his neck, her arms going tight around him. Ziva watched her husband and daughter, feeling pain swell in her chest. A moment passed before he set her back on her feet. "Go to your room, _tinoket. Ima_ and I need to talk." But the child wrapped her arms around her father's legs. With a gentle push, Tim sent her to her room; the little girl did as told, glancing back at her parents before disappearing down the hall.

Silently, he poured a cup of tea, before making his way into the living room. Grabbing her daughter's drawings, Ziva followed, joining him on the sofa. "She won't talk to me." Tim swallowed.

"I don't think she remembers what happened." He glanced into his cup.

"She talks to you, but she won't talk to me. She won't tell me what's wrong." Tim looked up at his wife, temper flaring.

"Because _you didn't go through that, Ziva! You didn't get shot! You didn't try to keep our daughter alive! You didn't look up to see a hail of gunfire come into the room!"_

"I chased after the _Ben Zonah_ that did this-" Ziva cut him off.

"But you weren't there! You didn't feel the bullets or see the smoke or hear the glass shatter! You didn't see our daughter get hit! You have no idea the carnage that went on in that dining room, Zi!"

"No! I had to wait outside of emergency before I got any word on either you or Adi!" She cried, throwing the drawings their daughter had been working on in te dining room onto the table. Tim's gaze turned to the drawings, and he slowly picked them up, examining each one.

"These are... they're of the night of the shootout." He whispered, studying each one slowly. Blacks, reds and oranges- angry colors- filled the sheets of paper; blood, broken glass and death depicted in a child's hand. Tears dripped onto the drawing of what appeared to be Adi in her black and white flower dress, a big red stain covering the majority of her dress. He dropped the drawing, burying his face in his hands. Ziva returned to his side, wrapping an arm around him as he broke down.

"I'm so sorry, Tim. I should not have let my temper get the better of me." She held him, not hearing Adi in the kitchen, listening to every word.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

The allowed time for mourning had passed, filled with caring and protecting her family. As she twisted her hair into a bun at the back of her head, she turned. Tim slept peacefully- for once, thanks to the medication he'd taken- unaware of his wife's preparations. When she was done clipping her hair back, she pulled on her long grey wool trench and went to his side, kneeling down by the bed. She studied his face for several minutes, before leaning close. "Please, do not worry over my absence. I will not be gone long. There is just something I need to do, my love." She pressed a firm kiss to his cheek before leaving the apartment.

* * *

The light from the struck match flickered in the darkness before steadying. The wicks of the candles flickered to life as flame and candle met, beginning their dance.

_"It is your turn, Ziva. Say the blessing."_

She quickly waved her hands lightly over the flame of the candle, and then covered her eyes.

_"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
_l'had'lik..."_

Her eyes snapped open halfway through the prayer, and she turned her head to glance at her father. Eli nodded, a smile on his face as she turned back to the candles and closed her eyes, confident in her father's praise.

_"... neir shel Shabbat. Amein_." Slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes, finding herself alone in the synagogue. She fell to her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs. A moment passed before she looked up at the alter, where the Tora would rest. Tears filled her eyes, dripping down her cheeks as she choked out, "How could you do this to me? How could you allow him to take _everything_ from me?" She got only silence in return. "Why should I _not_ be angry, with all that has been taken? With everything that was stolen from me, from_ my family_?" She lay a hand over her womb, empty now of any precious cargo that held hope for the future. "My_ child_ was taken from me, my father taken, and my husband and daughter nearly so. I have lost everything; I have a right, to be angry, to want revenge for what was stolen from me." She choked on a sob. "Please, give a sign. Anything. Anything that tells me I should not lose hope. That I should not lose hope for my family, for Tim and I, and Adi... that we can survive this. _Give me a sign, please_!"

Footsteps brought her from her conversation, but she refused to turn around, until the person laid a hand on her shoulder. She shoved them away, turning to find Tim behind her. "What are you doing here? Where is Adi?" She asked, standing.

"At home. Mrs. Wills is watching her." He replied, referring to their neighbor. Ziva nodded, turning back to her prayers. But she stopped when Tim laid his hand on her shoulder again. She roughly shoved his hand away, turning around. "Zi, _ahuvti_." She knew he was just trying to bring comfort, but she didn't want comfort.

"No, Timothy!" She cried, turning to him. "I do not need comfort, nor support nor... sympathy!" She took a deep breath. "What I need is revenge." Tim sighed, hands in his pockets.

"What about Adina? And me? Hmm, Ziva? What about our family? Our daughter?"

"Our family was destroyed the night my father died! The night our baby died!" She replied.

"I'm not talking about our unborn baby, I'm talking about _our daughter_! That little girl who looks like you, who's already able to speak three languages before her fifth birthday! That little girl who calls Ducky 'Mr. Duck-Duck' and has Gibbs and Tony and everyone else at NCIS wrapped around her little finger! That little girl! Adina!" He stepped closer to her, reaching out and taking her hands. "Ziva! I'm talking about us and Adi. Our _family_. Don't you think our family is more important- our _daughter_ is more important- than revenge?"

She wrenched her hands out of his grip, storming past him. He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn. "Ziva, think about this. Think of our family, think of Adi._ Please_. Think of her before you do anything."

* * *

Tim kept a close eye on his wife, the roles reversed now. Two days since Ziva had started Shiva- the seven days of mourning- he got in touch with someone back in Israel. When they returned home after a stressful day at work- because Gibbs had taken Ziva off the case, and had only allowed Tim minimal involvement because the deceased Deputy Director was his father-in-law- Ziva stopped in the doorway, at the sight of an older man standing in their living room. "Sh... Shmeil?" She choked out.

The older man gave her a soft smile, holding his arms open. She went to him, wrapping her arms around the older man in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away to look at him.

"Your_ ba'al_ tracked me down." The older man said, glancing at Tim. Ziva turned to him.

"My hus-" Her eyes widened in realization, and she went to Tim, wrapping her arms around his neck. "_Toda_, Tim." She whispered against his neck. He squeezed quickly, pulling away.

"_Al lo davar_." He replied, kissing her quickly.

"_Abba,_ can we take Jethr-" But Adina skidded to a stop, Jethro behind her. She stared at the strange man in their living room, inching around him and rushing to her parents. She threw her arms around her father's legs, watching the other man out of the corner of her eye.

"This is your_ Katan_?" Shmeil asked, looking up at Ziva. She nodded.

_"Ken_. This is our daughter. Adina." Ziva scooped her daughter into her arms, kissing her cheek. "I want you to meet someone very special in my life, _Katan_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

"Bodnar was my father's portege." Ziva muttered bitterly. "The very _fact_ that my father would share any information with that man- who considered himself a son to my father- instead of his own blood daughter-" Tim sighed.

"Now you are the daughter of a dead man- let yourself act like one, Zi." He said, pressing a kiss to her head. They sat on the plane, waiting for it to descend to Israel for her father's funeral. Adi was settled on her father's lap, sound asleep. Ziva sighed, reaching over and stroking her daughter's dark curls. Tim took her hand, leaning close. "Promise me, Zi, that you will not seek revenge on your own._ Promise me_." She reached up, brushing her fingers over her husband's cheek.

"I am only attending a funeral, Tim. For now." She replied, kissing him. He sighed into the kiss, knowing that was all he was going to get out of her for the time being. She lay her head on his shoulder, curling close to him, slipping her hand into his as the plane began its descent into Tel Aviv airport. He pressed a kiss to her head, whispering,

_"Aht lo leh-vadh."_

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I know. I will never be alone with you by my side."

* * *

"What are we doing here, _Ima_?" The child swallowed, holding tight to her parents' hands. Ziva looked down at her daughter. The child wore a tan knit sweater over a dark green skirt and hiking boots. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a braid, small strands clung to her small cheeks and ears, and she clutched tight to the small bag her mother had given her. Inside, was her teddy bear, their camera and a notepad and pen. Adina looked up at her mother, seeing the long dark skirt she wore and the black sweater- a sweater she often wrapped around Adina when it got cold in the apartment during the winter. Her mother's long dark curls were pulled back and tucked under a black and white decorated head wrap. They'd planted an olive tree in remembrance of what had happened, and now, were making their way towards the oldest temple in Jerusalem.

"It's called a pilgrimage, _katan_." Adi turned to her father, confused.

"What's a... bilgrimage?" Tim chuckled softly.

"'Pilgrimage.'" He corrected softly, glancing at his wife. Ziva gave him a small smile. "It's a journey of significance, usually pertaining to a person's faith. In this case, _Ima'_s." Tim said, gesturing to Ziva. Adi turned to her mother.

"This is your... pi... pilgrimage,_ Ima_?" The child asked, saying the word slowly so she got it right. Ziva nodded.

_"Ken, katan."_ Ziva whispered, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Then... why are _Abba_ and I here?" Ziva glanced at Tim, but he kept quiet.

"Because, I asked_ Abba_ to come, and we both think it would be a good experience for you to see this." She replied, licking her lips.

"But, _Ima_-" The protests died in Adi's throat as they entered the main courtyard of the Temple Mount. "Wow. Where are we?"

"The Temple Mount- or, more specifically, we'll be at the _Kotel_." Ziva said.

"The what?" Adi asked, looking up at her mother. Ziva swallowed, and only squeezed her hand.

"It's called the Western Wall or the Wailing Wall, and is the most sacred place in Jewish religion, besides the Temple Mount itself. Historians think it dates back to the time of Herod himself, but they aren't sure." Ziva gave her husband a small smile, impressed. He returned it, before they continued towards the wall. Hundreds of people walked about, stopping at the wall, taking photographs or saying prayers. Many were tourists, but the majority were Jews come to pray. As they got closer, Adi watched as people slipped pieces of folded paper into the cracks of the wall.

"Why are they doing that?" She asked; her parents stopped, turning to face what she was was looking at.

"It's custom to place a written prayer within the crevices of the wall." Ziva explained. Adi turned to her.

"Why?"

"Because this is a holy site, _katan_." Tim said, kneeling down next to his daughter. "Remember when _Ima_ and I asked you to write a prayer on a slip of paper last night?" The child nodded. "Well, this is why." He said, standing. Adi took Ziva's hand again and they followed her to a place at the wall that wasn't surrounded by people. Once there, Tim knelt down. Adi handed him her bag.

"Did you write something, _Abba_?" She asked, as Tim removed the notepad and tore the slips off. He nodded.

"I sure did,_ katan_." He replied, putting the notepad back in the bag and handing her her slip of paper.

"What?" Tim glanced at Ziva, who nodded. Tim leaned close, his lips brushing his daughter's ear. He glanced at his wife one last time, before whispering,

"I asked God to please continue to look over my family and protect them. Especially my girls." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek to make a point, and Adi giggled as his stubble scratched her cheek. "What did you write,_ katan_?" Adi looked up at him and Ziva. She wrapped her arms around her father's legs.

"To protect you and _Ima_. And Abby and Tony _Dohd_ and Mr. Duck-Duck and everyone at NCIS." Her parents locked eyes, and gently, Tim laid a hand on her head as Ziva knelt down to her daughter's eye level.

"That is a _very_ good prayer, _tinoket_." She said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. The child smiled, happy to have made her parents so happy.

"What did you write, _Ima_?" She asked as Ziva stood. Ziva sighed, glancing at her husband. Tim shrugged, telling her that it was up to her if she told her daughter what she'd written. A moment passed, before Ziva knelt down, whispering,

"I asked for God to give me the strength to continue to protect my family and for me to be able to forgive those who have put those most precious to me in harm's way." Gently, she reached up, brushing a stray curl away from her daughter's eyes. "You and _Abba_." Adi wrapped her mother in a hug, and Ziva kissed her head. When she pulled away, she said, "Now, fold that and we'll slip it into the wall, okay?" Adi nodded, quickly folding her prayer. She watched as her parents slipped their prayers into the cracks of the wall. Ziva rested her forehead against the ancient stone, taking a deep breath, whispering softly against the stone as she gathered her strength.

When she pulled away, she turned to Adi, watching with a smile as Tim scooped their daughter up, settling her on his shoulder so she could slip her prayer into a crack in the wall. The child looked down at her parents, and Ziva nodded. "Go on, _katan_, just slip it in. That's it." She did as told, reaching up and pushing the paper into the crack in the wall. The small family didn't notice the click of a camera, capturing the moment forever in time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He shifted; the motion continued. Slowly, his green eyes opened, to see his wife laying propped up on her elbow, dark hair in tangles down her back. She was holding a strand of her dark hair, tickling his chest. "Good morning,_ ahuvi_." She whispered, lifting her hair and tickling his nose. He wrinkled his nose and she giggled, dropping the strand and leaning over, taking his lips in hers. Tim deepened the kiss, moving until she was on her back.

_"Ani ohev otach."_ She reached up, caressing his face before moving her hands over his back, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"_Ani ohevet ot'cha_, Tim." They nudged noses before deepening the kiss. She giggled as Tim moved to kiss her neck, her shoulders. Soft laughter soon reached their ears, and Tim pulled away, looking at her.

"I didn't know you were _that_ ticklish, Zi." She shook her head, searching his eyes.

"That wasn't me, Tim." He green eyes furrowed, but after a moment, he turned; Ziva followed his gaze. Adi stood in between the bedroom door and the frame, watching her parents play. Her big green eyes were filled with questions she didn't voice, instead, she ducked behind the door, peeking around it to watch her parents. Tim moved off his wife, allowing Ziva to sit up. Before she could say a word, Tim was up and after their daughter. The child tried rushing back to her room, but her father caught her, hoisting her up.

"What are you doing, _katan_, huh?_ Lehikaness letzarot_?" He asked, tickling the child. Adi laughed, kicking out, and Ziva watched from her place in the bed as her husband returned to her, dropping their daughter on the bed as he joined them. Adi shook her head, her dark curls shaking.

"No. Not causing trouble,_ Abba_." Tim raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"No? Why else would you be up at this hour other than to _lehikaness letzarot_, huh?" He said, tickling her. The child laughed, moving away from her father's hands and into her mother's lap.

"No, _Abba_! No more tickles!" She cried, hiding behind her mother. Adi stood over her mother; her small arms wrapped around Ziva's neck, and she laid her head on her mother's, watching her father. Tim sat back, struck by the absolute likeness of his wife and daughter. Adi was Ziva to the T, except for her eyes and smile. Her eyes and smile were all Tim, but everything else was Ziva. Sure, it took them both to create Adi, but in the looks department, she had her mother's striking beauty. Ziva was the first to speak.

"What are you staring at, Tim?" He shook his head, unaware that he'd been studying his girls.

"Nothing, Zi. Just... just struck by how beautiful my girls are getting." He replied. Ziva smiled at him, and Adi squeezed her mother's shoulders, nuzzling closer to her mother. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, laying her head on Ziva's shoulder. Ziva gently held her daughter's legs against her sides, watching as her husband got out of bed and got dressed. As he disappeared into the bathroom, Ziva softly caressed her daughter's small legs, her fingers moving down to her feet. Unable to stop herself, she tickled the bottoms of her daughter's feet, sending the little girl into giggles. This was the sight that greeted Tim as he returned to the bedroom. "What are you two doing?" He mockingly asked.

"Did you know that our daughter's feet are ticklish?" Ziva asked, tickling the child. Adi managed to get out of her mother's hold, clambering over Ziva for her father. "Whoa, careful, _katan_." Tim scolded gently as Adi tumbled into his arms. She looked back at her mother.

"I'm sorry, _Ima_." Ziva smiled at her daughter.

"It's okay, _tinoket."_ Tim pressed a kiss to his daughter's head, before getting up.

"I'm going to go get breakfast; I'll take Jethro with me. We'll be back soon." He said, leaning close and kissing Ziva quickly on the lips. Adi giggled as her parents kissed, covering her eyes. Tim rolled his eyes, going to the child and kissing her head, making her laugh. "I'll be back soon. Jethro, come on, boy." The dog followed, bounding after his master.

* * *

Ziva looked up, to see Adi rush over to her. "_Ima!_ Look what I found!" The child climbed onto the sofa beside her mother, a business envelope in her hands. Ziva set her tea cup down, taking it as Adi settled into her side.

"Where did you get this, _tinoket_?" She asked, taking the envelope.

"It was on the floor near the door. Maybe_ Abba_ dropped it when he left." The little girl said, as Ziva opened it. She 'hmmed' softly, doubting it.

"Maybe." She replied, peeking into the envelope. A moment passed as she pulled something out. Her eyes widened in shock and she sat up.

_"Ima?_ What's wrong?" Adi asked, scooting closer to look, just as the door unlocked and Tim and Jethro entered, breakfast in hand.

"You'll never guess who I ran into-" Tim stopped, seeing Ziva sitting on the sofa, shock on her face. "Zi?" Quickly, he set their order down, going to the sofa and perching on the coffee table across from her. "Zi, baby, what's wrong? Hey, look at me." Silently, Ziva handed Tim the envelope. He took it, confused, turning his attention to the contents.

Inside the envelope were three photographs- one of Ziva and Ari as children, one of Ziva and Tim that long ago summer in Israel, when their fates became intertwined and they secretly got married, and one of Tim, Ziva and Adi at the Western Wall, a month earlier. In it, Adi was settled on Tim's shoulder, reaching up so she could slip the piece of paper containing her prayer into a crack. Ziva stood back slightly, watching them, her back to the camera. Tim looked up at his wife. "Zi, do you know who took this? Or... or who would send this to us?" She shook her head.

"No, Tim. Do you?" He shook his head.

"No."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Have fun at school, _katan_!" Adi turned back, waving to her parents before joining her friends. Once she was gone, Ziva took Tim's hand and tugged him back to the car.

"I never thought I would see her so excited to be back at school. Especially after Thanksgiving at Ducky's, when everyone dotes on her." Tim said, as they got to the car. Ziva chuckled.

"She is like you, _motek_, she loves to learn." Ziva said, reaching up and taking her husband's chin in her hand. He chuckled, kissing her quickly before they got in the car and headed into work.

* * *

This was not what Tim and Ziva imagined when they dropped Adi off at school. They stood in the cabin Gibbs had built, tucked back in the woods, facing their leader. Well, former leader now that he was a fugitive. Ziva and Tim had been going through stack after stack of papers, searching for God only knew what. "All I ever wanted to be was a good marine."

Ziva looked up, finding Gibbs staring into space. She sighed, getting up and going to him. "You are a good marine, Gibbs. In every way. And you are a good team leader, a good NCIS agent, a good... surrogate father to Tim and I and Tony and Abby and... a good surrogate grandfather to Adi." Ziva reached down, taking his hand. "You are a good man and a good marine." He stood, moving away from Ziva. She got up, blocking his path to the door. Tim and Tony joined her.

"Gibbs, you cannot do this alone. You _have_ to let us help you."

"Hey! It is not your job-" Tim moved to step in front of Ziva, to block her from Gibbs, but she stepped around him.

"It is not about my job! This is about_ my family_!" She threw the file she'd been holding down, storming out. Tim sighed, following her. He reached her when they got to the drive.

"Zi-" She pulled away, looking up at him.

"I... I am sorry, Tim, I... he is just... he is the closest thing to a father I had. To a grandfather Adi has... and he is risking his life... without any regard to what it will do to us. To this team, to this family." Tim pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Tears slipped down Ziva's cheeks, but she didn't break down. Instead, she clung to her husband, drawing her strength from him.

* * *

"She's asleep. Safe and sound with Jethro at her side." Ziva looked up from the three photographs. In the weeks since they'd recieved the photographs, neither Tim nor Ziva- nor anyone else, Abby included- had been able to figure out who sent them, Ziva sighed, sitting back on the sofa as Tim joined her, pulling her into his arms as he worked on the muscles in her back. She sighed.

"How do we explain to her that Gibbs no longer works at NCIS?" She asked, hissing as he hit a sensitive spot. Tim continued to work on her back, thinking before he spoke.

"I'm more concerned with how we're going to tell her that we and Tony quit our jobs after we resign tomorrow." Ziva turned to her husband.

"So you still wish to go through with it?" Tim nodded.

"Of course. We have no other choice. Parsons is on a witch hunt, and he won't stop until he destroys all of us. And that includes going after Adi to get to us. And I will _not_ allow that _Ben Zonah_ to use our daughter against us. Just because he has some vendetta against Gibbs and NCIS, with some twisted hope to further his own career- I won't allow it. And if he ever lays a hand on a single hair on her head, I'll kill him myself, consequences be damned."

Ziva reached up, gently cradling his face in her hand. "I love how protective you are of her, Tim. Of both of us." He kissed her palm.

"She's my daughter. I promised her that night that I would never let anyone else hurt her, and I won't. I won't let anyone go after either of you." She turned fully in his arms, cradling his face in her hands, nudging her nose against his.

"You know there is no going back, if we do this. There will be no rewinding. We will have passed the... point of no return, I believe the saying is." She said, sniffling. Tim nodded, their noses nudging gently.

"I know. And I'm prepared to take whatever consequences come. As long as I have you and Adi by my side, I can face anything." She gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck, unable to control the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"And Tony-"

"Is prepared to follow our lead." Tim said.

"Your lead, Tim. It was your suggestion, your plan." He kissed her gently. "Rule Thirty-eight." She said.

"Your case, your lead." He replied automatically. She thought a moment, scrunching up her nose.

"Modify it a little. Your plan, your lead." She replied. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How about Rule Fifteen?" He asked. "Always work as a team?" He asked, pushing her back onto the sofa.

"I love working as a team with you." She replied, giggling as he kissed her.

* * *

Ziva tightened her ponytail. "Are you ready to do this, _ahuvti_?" Tim asked softly, taking her hand. They stood in the elevator, having just returned from picking Adi up at school and dropping her off at home; their neighbor had agreed to watch her until they got off work. They wouldn't be at work very long. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"You are sure about this, Timothy?" She asked, he met her gaze.

"The only thing I've ever been more sure about was marrying you." He replied, leaning over to kiss her as the doors opened. When he pulled away, he tugged her out of the elevator, towards the bullpen, to where Tony waited so they could put Tim's plan into action.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 19.**

They stood at Ziva's desk; she sat behind it, logging out of her computer. Tim perched on the edge, calm. Ziva glanced at her husband, reaching over and taking his hand. Tony watched the two. They had so much more at stake than he did. They had their home, their young family... Adi...

"We don't have to do this." Tony told them, glancing from one to the other. Tim shared a glance with his wife. Ziva spoke, glancing down at her wedding ring.

"I believe we do."

"Gibbs would do the same for us, were we in his shoes." Tim added, squeezing his wife's hand.

Tony's dark eyes flashed to her. "You may not like how this ends. Either one of you." Ziva glanced at Tim, holding his gaze for a long moment as she chose her next words carefully. He nodded, squeezing her hand in encouragment.

"I have never depended much on happy endings." Ziva replied. "Neither Tim nor I have." Tony sighed. A moment passed before he asked,

"What about Adi-girl?" It was Tim's turn to catch his wife's gaze before speaking.

"Don't worry, Tony. We've already got everything figured out." And without a word, Tim removed his badge from his belt and stood; Ziva stood as well, refusing to let go of her husband's hand. She also removed her badge from her belt and followed her husband. They stopped on the stairs, turning back to Tony, who still stood in the bullpen. "It's your choice, Tony. You have to choose. But Zi and I, we've already made up our minds."

And without another word, they continued up the stairs to Vance's office.

Tony watched them go, before glancing at his badge. He rushed up the stairs, skidding to a stop next to them. Tim's green eyes sparked as Tony held out his hand. "So you've decided to go through with it?"

"It's the unspoken rule, right? As much as I hate to admit it, you and Adi are my family." The two men firmly shook hands. Ziva leaned into Tim's side, drawing on his strength. Her husband looked down at her.

"Having second thoughts, _ahuvti_?" He asked as Ziva met his eyes.

"Just... thinking of what we're going to tell Adi-" She sighed. Tim pressed a firm kiss to her head.

"We'll deal with that bridge when we come to it." Tim replied. He squeezed her hand. "We have to do this, Ziva. Parsons is looking for blood, and the only way he can get to us is to get to Adi. I'll be damned if that happens. That man will not lay a hand on my daughter's head, not while I'm alive. We've covered up for too long- sure, it was okay when she was a baby, we were able to cover up easily, but now-" He sighed. "We_ have_ to do this, Zi, for Adi's sake. We're her parents, we have to protect her. And the only way we can is by owning up to our own mistakes and doing right by her. It's the only way we can truly be free. The only way we can raise our daughter and be a family, without everything we've done getting in the way. We're doing this for Adi. We're her parents, we _have_ to protect her. We have no other choice."

Ziva nodded, pulling away. She reached up, cradling his face in her hands. She saw strength, confidence, honesty in those green eyes she loved so much. "How did I get so lucky, Tim?" She asked softly, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pullin her close and drinking her in before stepping back and opening the door. With Ziva holding tight to his hand and Tony following, he strode past Caroline towards Vance's door.

"Um, Agent McGee, the Director-" But Tim ignored her, opening the door and striding in. Ziva followed, with Tony bringing up the rear. Tim stopped at the desk, staring at the director. He released his wife's hand, squaring his shoulders. Vance watched the agents, eyebrows raised.

"You three have something to say?" He asked.

Without missing a beat, Tim and Ziva lay their badges on the desk; Tony unclipped his from his belt and set it beside the couple's.

Vance glanced from each badge to each agent, understanding the message. It screamed loud and clear, they were owning up to every mistake, every cover up, every secret Parsons accused them of. They were doing it for their team, for Gibbs, for the family they'd created; Tim and Ziva, for their baby girl, for Adi, who'd been the innocent victim in all of this- in every one of her parents' coverups and secret they'd hidden- from their marriage as teens to the loss of her unborn sibling, every secret hidden affected their precious baby girl, and they weren't going to allow it to happen anymore.

Tony's motives were less certain, but no doubt valued. He obviously cared about the little girl, and, like Tim and Ziva, like Gibbs and Vance, would do anything to protect her. The little girl had given Tony a new outlook on life, and he cherished it deeply. He wouldn't let her parents take the blame; they were a team, a family, and were going down together, no matter the cost.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to puppypants for reviewing 1; Fried-Chicken-Nisha, Gottahavemyncis and Sazzita for reviewing 22.**

They'd packed up their desks and filled their cars long before going in to Vance's office. Ziva and Tim checked their desks, making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "Ready?" Ziva stood, grinning at her husband as he blushed, realizing he'd been caught oogling her ass.

"See something you like, Timothy?" She asked, kissing him. He smiled, kissing her.

"Absolutely." He glanced down at her desk, "Ready to go?" Ziva nodded, grabbing the only thing left on her desk. A photograph of her and Tim, not long after they had admitted their marriage. She glanced down at the photograph, before tucking it into her bag. She took his hand, squeezing gently.

"Ready." The three exited the bullpen for the last time, entering the elevator in silence.

* * *

Adi rushed down the stairs towards them, her arms out. _"Ima! Abba!"_ She slammed into Tim, latching onto his legs her father stumbled, catching his balance. "You're home early!" Tim and Ziva shared a knowing glance, before Tim set the box of things from his desk down and scooped her up. Ziva headed inside, setting her things down before returning to grab Tim's box. "Why are you home early, _Abba_?" Tim shifted his daughter on his hip and glanced at Ziva as she joined them. A moment passed, before Tim set their daughter down.

"Why don't you go inside and get Jethro hooked on his leash, and we'll take him for walk, okay?" The child nodded as she rushed back into the apartment. Ziva wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What do we tell her?" She asked; Tim dropped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as they walked up the stairs. The McGees lived in a nice split-level apartment in Georgetown, not far from the park they liked to walk Jethro at, and the coffeeshop they spent a lot of their time at. Since Adina had been born, they searched for an apartment that was big enough for the small family, finally finding it on the upper side of Georgetown, not far from where Ziva's old apartment had been. It had needed some refurbishing, but eventually, the pair had managed to make the apartment a home, and by the time Adi made her arrival, the Georgetown apartment had become a small slice of Heaven for them. Adi's birth had brought the much-desired laughter and enjoyment that only a child could bring, and the small split-level home had watched the child grow from her conception on; the possibility that Adi wouldn't spend the rest of her childhood growing and living in the beautiful apartment was unthinkable to both Ziva and Tim, but they had no say in the matter. Not anymore.

"We take it slow." He replied, thinking over his words. "Make sure she understands that she is not the cause, that we decided to do this to protect her." Ziva squeezed his waist, giving their neighbor a smile as she returned to her own apartment. Once the door shut behind the pair, Ziva pulled away and went to Adi, who was struggling to put a sweater on Jethro. The dog wasn't having any of it. Her mother laughed.

"What are you doing, _katan_?" Ziva asked, hands on her hips. Adi looked up at her mother.

"It's cold outside. I don't want Jethro to get sick." Slowly, Ziva knelt down.

"Jethro won't get sick, _ahuvti_. That's why he has a fur coat. It keeps him warm. Now, go put your own coat on, and we'll go for walk." The child did as told, abandoning her attempts to get Jethro into the sweater and rushing off to her bedroom. Once she was gone, Ziva went to her husband, laying her hands on his hips. Gently, Tim slid his hands down her shoulders and around her waist.

"You are a miracle worker for getting Adi to give up her attempts. I think Jethro thanks you." Tim said, glancing at the dog. Ziva chuckled, just as Jethro brushed against her legs, pushing her into Tim's embrace. She laughed, glancing down at Jethro, before kneeling down and patting the dog on the head. He helped her into her own coat, kissing her quickly as she wrapped his scarf around his neck. When they were ready to go, Tim took Jethro's leash and the pair headed to the door.

"Adinaleh! Let's go!" The child rushed into the living room, struggling to pull her coat on. Tim handed Ziva Jethro's leash and knelt down, helping his daughter. "Let's get this buttoned, okay?"

"_Abba_?" Tim 'hmmed' softly. "Why were you and_ Ima_ home so early?" Tim stopped, thinking.

"We wanted to be home with you, so we left work early." He said, finishing the last button on his daughter's coat. Then, he helped her pull on her gloves and took her hand. She reached for Jethro's leash.

"I want to take Jethro." Ziva willingly handed over the leash and they left.

As they walked through the park, Tim and Ziva, arm in arm, Adina ahead with Jethro, Tim let himself think back on what they'd done today. He, Ziva and Tony had turned in their badges, they'd essentially walked out on their jobs. And while that was fine for Tony, it was a real problem for Tim and Ziva. Sure, if they'd both been single, or just married, it wouldn't have been a problem, but they had Adina, and she depended on them. She depended on them to protect her, and raise her and love her. She needed them to provide for her and protect her and make sure she was healthy and all the other things parents did. Sure, they'd put money away in not only a savings fund for Adi, but also in a joint savings account for just such hard times as this, but that didn't mean neither one was happy about having to dip into it.

"What are you thinking about, _motek_?" Ziva asked, as they left the park and headed to their usual coffeeshop. Tim sighed as they stepped inside, turning to each other.

"Just... worried about how she's going to react." Ziva wrapped her arms around him, searching his eyes.

"We will be fine, Tim. I know we will be." And she tugged him down, meeting his lips under the mistletoe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 23.**

Tim dropped the pen, pushing the notebook away. He'd just gotten off the phone with Lyndi, his agent, and his new deadline was putting a crick in his neck. Sure, the latest book in LJ Tibbs series was done and at the publishers' but this newest novel he was working on was a problem. Since he and Ziva had resigned from NCIS- and told Adi- Tim had turned to other activities to keep his mind off his writing. They'd spent more time with their daughter, playing with her, taking Jethro for walks, reading her stories or taking her to the park. Both he and Ziva had looked for work, but neither had agreed to the government jobs they'd been offered. Tim had been offered a position at the FBI and the CIA, but he'd refused to take them, not wanting to be away from Adi in her formative years. Both he and Ziva had been offered jobs as Presidential protection, but the young parents had only responded with a very vague maybe.

_ "Mah karah, motek?"_ Tim looked up to as Ziva laid a hand on his shoulder, setting a cup on the table in front of him. He whispered his thanks, reaching up to squeeze her hand as he sat back.

"Nothing's wrong,_ ahuvti_." Tim sighed, even as Ziva took a seat next to him. She reached out, pulling the notebook towards her.

"What's this?" Her eyes scanned the dates and numbers. "Tim?" When she set the pad down, and reached for his hand, she whispered softly, "Tim, talk to me."

He met her gaze, and in that moment, Ziva could see all the world reflected in her husband's green eyes. She waited, but instead of responding, Tim took her hand, playing with her fingers. He twisted her wedding ring, watching it glint in the light, taking a deep breath. "Lyndi wants me to start another book."

"Another in Tibbs' series?" She asked. "I thought you had nearly finished with that." He chuckled.

"I have been. I have the last two books written and just submitted the current one. But once that series ends, I need to find something else to write about." Ziva lay her head on his arm, taking his fingers.

"You will think of something, baby." She said, squeezing his fingers.

_"Abba?"_ Both turned to see Adi in the kitchen.

_"Mah karah, toniket?"_ Tim asked as Adi rushed towards him, climbing into his arms. She curled up in his lap, burying her face in his chest. Ziva had picked Adi up from school while Tim was on the phone with Lyndi, and since returning, the child had stayed in the living room, finishing her homework and listening to her parents. "Adina,_ mah karah?"_ Tim asked again, pulling away to stare into his daughter's green eyes. "You can tell us, _katan_."

The child sniffled. She hadn't said much since finding out that her parents had quit their jobs. "Will we have to move?"

"Where did that come from?" Ziva asked.

"Ashley Monroe said that when you lose their jobs then we have to move. I don't want to move!" She buried her face in Tim's shirt, sobbing. He glanced at his wife, sighing as he tangled his fingers in Adi's hair. A moment passed, before they moved into the living room, settling on the sofa.

"First off," Tim said, settling Adi on his lap. "Ima and I didn't lose our jobs, we resigned."

"What's resigned?" The child asked, looking up at her father. Tim glanced at Ziva, before saying,

"It means to... to voluntary leave your job. Ima and I didn't want to work at NCIS anymore. We... felt we made the right choice, resigning from NCIS. So we could spend more time with you. Because you are the most important thing in our world. And second, we aren't moving. Not right now anyway." He pressed a kiss to her head, and the child sniffled. When the child rushed off to her bedroom, Ziva settled in Tim's arms, pulling her legs behind her.

"How do we tell her that eventually, we will have to move?" Tim sighed.

"I don't know, Zi. I haven't figured that out yet."

* * *

"Thanks Kit." The barista smiled, returning to work.

"Sure thing, Tim." He slipped a tip into the jar and headed towards the door. "Come on, Jethro." The dog followed, stopping by the door and letting Tim take his leash before they left. As he and the German Shepard headed to the park, Tim's phone rang. He quickly pulled it out, not thinking twice as he answered,

"McGee." He stopped, surprised by who was on the other end of the line. "Um... of... of course I remember you, Mrs. Costella... uh... of... sure, lunch sounds... sounds great... no, I'm just... surprised to hear from you, it's been so long... okay, I'll see you there..." When he hung up the phone, he turned to Jethro, who looked up at him. "I... I don't exactly know what to make of..." He shook his head, when he realized he was talking to the dog. "Never mind."

* * *

He glanced around the small cafe. A moment passed, before he spotted who he was looking for and headed towards her. The woman stood, a smile on her face. "Timothy McGee. It's wonderful to see you again." She said, wrapping him in a hug.

"And you, Mrs. Costella. How have you been?" She shrugged as they settled.

"I've been good. My daughter Alison just had a baby boy. Michael." Tim chuckled.

"Well, congratulations." She smiled, looking him up and down.

"Thank you. And you look well, Tim." He blushed. She reached out, taking his hand, when she noticed his wedding ring. "You got married? If I remember correctly, you had no desire to even consider dating when you were at MIT." She waited, but he didn't divulge anything. "Who is she?" He swallowed, leaning close.

"Mrs. Costella, do you remember the Deputy Director of Mossad?"

"Eli David?" She asked. "Of course I do, an imposing man if I ever met any. How your father and he managed to draw up peace contracts was beyond me. He was certainly the volatile one; though I am sorry he died. To leave his only daughter an orphan-" Tim took a deep breath, glancing down at his hands.

"You... remember how I asked for a favor, that summer in Israel?" She nodded. Mrs. Elizabeth Costella, one of the many who worked at the American Embassy in Israel when Tim's father was there, had taken a special liking to Tim and Sarah. She'd looked out for them, kept their secrets. Especially the one concerning Tim and a young Israeli girl he'd fallen in love with that steamy summer so long ago.

"You asked so many favors that summer, Tim-"

"This one was specific. To... find an empty room in the American Embassy and a minister, and sneak in two young Israelis." The older woman thought a moment. She remembered the request, how Tim had begged her, promising her anything, and how she'd given in, promising to do all she could.

"I remember the request, yes." Tim nodded.

"Well, that... that request... was for a ceremony. The... two Israelis were the children of the Deputy Director of Mossad, and the minister was for Ziva and I." Mrs. Costella thought back. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place the face. Tim pulled a photograph from his wallet, sliding it over to her across the table. "it was so Ziva and I could get married without our parents finding out. Because we were in love."

She looked down at the photograph. She instantly recognized Tim, and he had his arms around a woman with long dark curls and piercing dark eyes. It was those eyes that Mrs. Costella remembered seeing. The girl she'd helped sneak in that long ago day had the most striking dark eyes. Piercing, that seemed to stare into your soul. And now, within the confines of the photograph, were those same piercing eyes, staring into her soul. The teenage girl she remembered had grown into a striking young woman, but her eyes- those eyes- were the same.

"That steamy summer day in Tel Aviv, nineteen-ninety-five, was my wedding day. It was the day I married the daughter of Deputy Director of Mossad, in a secret ceremony in a secluded room of the American Embassy. Her older brother and my little sister were the only witnesses to our mixed marriage, and we lived ten years apart before she finally came to the United States."

Mrs. Costella studied the photograph as Tim pulled a couple more from his wallet- one of their daughter just after birth, in her mother's arms, and another of the three of them together, at Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's only months earlier. Adi was in Ziva's lap, and Tim had his arms around his wife from behind. She took the photographs, gasping softly at the sight of the little girl who looked so much like her parents.

"We had a baby girl four years ago. Adina Kelly." He said, watching as the older woman's eyes drank in the photographs.

"Oh Tim, she's beautiful." She said, holding up the photograph of Adi after birth. He chuckled.

"Just born, in that photograph. It was... long and exhausting but... worth it, as Zi says. Every day with that little girl is worth the hours of labor my wife went through to bring her into this world." His green eyes took on a wistful look, and Mrs. Costella smiled. She'd seen the same look in her husband's eyes. A moment passed, before she set the photographs down.

"You have a beautiful family, Tim." He gave her a small smile. "Tim, there's something I wanted to ask you..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to puppypants for reviewing 4; Siassa for reviewing 19; Sazzita and torontogirl12 for reviewing 24.**

Ziva looked up from her cooking. She caught a flash of Tim closing the front door, and soon felt his arms slide around her from behind. _"Shalom, ahuvti."_ He whispered, nuzzling her neck. She chuckled, reaching down and covering his hand with hers.

_"Shalom."_ She turned in his arms, looking into his eyes. "You are in a good mood." He kissed her, drinking her in for several minutes before pulling away. "Care to tell me why?" He pulled away, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip. A moment passed before he nodded to the living room and she followed, grabbing her own cup. As they settled on the sofa, he took her hand, playing with her fingers before he said,

"I ran into an old friend. Someone who worked at the American Embassy in Israel the year we met." She nodded for him to go on. "And she-" He stopped when a knock sounded. Holding up a hand, he got up, going to the door. Mrs. Costella stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Tim, I hope I'm not interrupting." He shooks his head, stepping aside.

"Not at all, Mrs. Costella, please, come in." The older woman entered, stopping as Ziva got to her feet. "Mrs. Costella, this is my wife, Ziva." She turned to the former Israeli, studying her.

"You are the girl I snuck in that day." She said, "I remember your eyes." Ziva blushed, nodding.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Costella."

* * *

"When Tim showed me the photographs of your family, I knew I had to find you. I had to see you, in person. I've often thought of the two of you since that day, but I'd been unable to track you down until now. I ran into Sarah a few weeks ago, and she mentioned that you had just resigned from your job, Tim, and that you were looking for work. She gave me your cell number, so I called, and got lucky." The three had talked for hours, recalling story after story about that Israeli summer. "I just... didn't realize how lucky," She said, glancing at Ziva. "I guess I... had to track you down to... to know you were okay, I guess." Ziva reached down, taking the older woman's hand and squeezing. She gave the other woman a small smile, glancing at Tim.

"_Toda,_ for helping us that long ago day. When we shouldn't have even considered getting married, when we were too young... when you didn't have to." Ziva whispered, patting her hand. Mrs. Costella nodded, tears in her eyes. But before the older woman could say anything, a small voice interrupted.

_"Ima?"_ All three adults turned to see Adi enter the living room. She stopped, staring at the woman with wide green eyes. Tim motioned her to join them, and the child rushed over to him; Tim scooped her onto his lap. Instantly, Mrs. Costella recognized the little girl as the one from the photos. She curled into his arms, watching the woman out of the corner of her eye. A moment passed before Tim said,

"We have someone we want you to meet,_ tinoket_." He turned to Mrs. Costella. "This nice lady is the one responsible for_ Ima_ and I being here today. For being your parents." Adi turned to her father, confused.

"I don't understand, _Abba_." Ziva spoke up, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair off her daughter's cheek.

"When _Abba_ and I got married, we had to do it in secret."

"Why?" Adi asked, turning to her mother. Ziva bit her lip.

"Because our parents didn't want us to get married._ Abba_ isn't Jewish, and I'm not a good Catholic girl." She waved it away when her daughter opened her mouth to ask another question. "Never mind. The point is, we were in love and we wanted to get married, but we couldn't just get married. So we had Mrs. Costella find an unused room in the American Embassy and sneak us in, along with a minister and our two witnesses, so we could get married. And that's exactly what we did. We got married."

The child glanced at Mrs. Costella, before turning to Tim. "Why did it have to be secret?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She'd fallen asleep with Jethro on her bed, and had just woken up. Tim wrapped an arm around his daughter as she stretched.

"It had to be secret because if _Ima_'s father found out, and my father found out, we would never have been able to get married because they wouldn't have allowed it. And we were in love. We didn't want to wait for a chance that might never come. A life that might never come." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

The child snuggled closer to her father, laying her head on his chest. Tim wrapped his arms tight around his daughter, giving his wife a small smile. Mrs. Costella watched the pair, seeing the resemblence. Yes, the child had her mother's beauty, with her dark curls and olive skin and small features, but she had her father's green eyes and attractive smile. She was a beautiful girl, and would grow to be a very beautiful woman, if her mother was any indication. Giving the girl a small smile, Mrs. Costella turned to her parents. "I have something to ask you both."

Tim glanced at his daughter. "_Katan_, why don't you go play with Jethro, okay?" The child slid off her father's lap, heading back to her bedroom. Both Tim and Ziva knew she'd end up taking another nap with the dog instead of playing, which was fine with them. When she was gone, Tim turned to the older woman. "What is it?" He asked, as Ziva came back with a warm cup of coffee, which she handed the woman. The other woman thanked her softly, wrapping her hands around the cup, saying,

"I have a job offer for you."

"What is it?" Ziva asked, her curiosity piqued. Mrs. Costella gave her a small smile.

"The government is looking for a new ambassador. And... we are looking at you for the position, Tim."


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Gottahavemyncis for reviewing 25.**

"But... but I was only... I was only an ambassador's son... that... that certainly doesn't qualify me to... to be..." Ziva laid a hand on his arm, calming his stutter. Mrs. Costella gave him a small smile.

"I know, they all know. But your father had endorsed you for the position-"

Tim scoffed. "My father would rather endorse Miss Piggy to be the ambassador than me." He muttered. Gently, Ziva reached up, brushing her fingers over his forehead.

"Shh. You don't know that." Ziva whispered. He looked at her.

"I _do_ know that, Zi. When I finally told me we were married, he threatened to disown me unless we got a divorce." Ziva listened, silent. "I told him I wasn't going to, not when we were happy, and... and with a baby on the way. He called you horrible things and I... I broke off all ties with him." He whispered. She lay her head on his shoulder, squeezing his wrist.

"Go on, Mrs. Costella." Ziva said, taking her husband's hand. The older woman nodded.

"They all feel that you would be the best choice, Tim."

"Why me?" He asked. "Because I'm the son of a former ambassador? I was an NCIS agent, Mrs. Costella. I have a background in biomedical engineering and computer forensics from MIT. I'm not cut out to be an ambassador."

"They don't think that, Tim." She said. "They've read your credentials, they want you. You have several people in your corner, Tim. They want you to take this position. You have the skills and the experience of foreign countries, not to mention people-" She said, glancing at Ziva. "I mean no disrespect, dear." Ziva held up a hand.

"It's not a problem." Ziva replied. "Everyone Tim met in Israel that summer found him fascinating, not just me. I just got lucky enough to marry him." She pressed a kiss to Tim's cheek. He sighed.

"Mrs. Costella... I'm going have to talk this over with Zi and let you know." The other woman nodded.

"That's fine. You know where to reach me."

* * *

"Tim?" He looked up from the steam wafting from his cup. "Come back to bed,_ motek_. It is late." He glanced behind him; Ziva stood in the kitchen, in his boxers and a tank, her long dark hair down her back in tangled curls. She shuffled towards him, stopping by his side at the kitchen table, arms crossed. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the table. _"Mah karah, motek."_

"Nothing, Zi. Nothing's wrong." She raised an eyebrow and pulled out a chair, taking a seat beside him.

"Tell me. I cannot help you make a decision until you tell me what is wrong, Timothy." She said, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. She brought the back of his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Am I that easy to read?" He asked lightly. She chuckled, thinking.

"Not always." She said, resting her cheek against his knuckles. "I just know when you're really worried about something, because you get this little frown lines in your forehead. They are _very_ adorable," She said, reaching up to brush her thumb along the mentioned frown lines. "But I would rather my_ ba'al_ not have wrinkles by by the time he turned forty." He chuckled softly, closing his eyes momentarily. She continued to brush her thumb along his forehead, happy that she could calm him with her simple touch. She watched him slowly begin to relax, unable to keep the smile from slipping onto her lips as a soft sigh escaped her husband's lips. When she was sure he was absolutely relaxed, she pulled away, standing and putting his cup in the sink before turning out the light. Then, she went to him, tugging him gently until he was standing, and pulling him towards the bedroom. "Come on, time for bed, _motek_. It is late, and we need to sleep."

Sighing, Tim climbed into bed beside his wife; she was sprawled on his chest by the time the covers were over them, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. But he didn't sleep. Instead, he sighed, and began playing with Ziva's tangled curls, wrapping his fingers in the dark strands. "I don't understand, why me? What made them decide to offer_ me_ the position? I'm the _son_ of a former ambassador. I'm not ambassador material at all. I wasn't even NCIS agent material."

Ziva's dark eyes snapped open; obviously neither one was going to be getting much sleep tonight. Which, any other time would be fine or even fun, but this...

"You were a good field agent, Tim... obviously they see... material... ambassador..." She yawned, snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes, hoping if she played possum he'd take the hint and go to sleep. He sighed, continuing to play with her hair.

"No, Zi. I'm not. I'm not ambassador material; my father was ambassador material. He was good at drawing up peace contracts and working with other governments. I'm only good at computers and cracking codes."

"Timothy, go to sleep." She yawned, snuggling closer, tangling her legs in her husband's.

"No matter what they think, I'm not my father, and I never will be. He always put his job before Sarah and I, always... bouncing from one country to the next to draw up peace talks and... he never really raised us. By the time I went to MIT, I never knew him. Sure, Mom was there for us, but... I had no father- not like Jackson. Gibbs didn't understand. I would have_ killed_ to have my dad even look at me and... just tell me I did even a _good_ job at something. I guess that's why I was so desperate for praise from Gibbs..."

She sighed, pushing herself up to stare into his green eyes. She'd tried sleeping, she'd tried faking, but her husband obviously didn't want to sleep tonight; he wanted to talk. So she'd talk, even if she had to wear him out in the process. Propping herself onto her elbow, she studied him silently, before,

"Tim. Let me ask you something, okay?" She held up a hand, resting a finger against his lips. "Do not answer until I'm finished, understood?" He nodded. "_Toda_. Now, are you afraid to take this job because you feel you are inadequete for the position, or because you feel that you be compared to your father?" She raised an eyebrow. He kept silent. "Or, are you afraid you will turn _into_ your father?" She waited, watching as the question flashed before his eyes. "You may speak." He sighed, turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"It... it's everything, Zi. All of it, I guess. I'm only good with computers and no good with people; as for my father, he was... he was a good ambassador. People loved him."

"People loved you too, Tim."

He shook his head. "It's not the same. They adored him, treated him like a... a king. No matter where we went, he was adored and loved and... treated like royalty. And... I swore when Adi was conceived that I would be there for her. My dad was never there for me; I wasn't going to do the same to my own child, no matter my job. And we tried, with NCIS. I... I'm just, terrified that I'm going to end up like him and that... Adi is going to end up resenting me like I resent my dad."

Ziva sighed, lowering her hand from her head, having the answer she had sought. A moment passed, before she moved closer, pressing her lips to his in a deep, loving kiss. When she finally pulled away, she stared into his eyes, saying, "You are not your father, Timothy. You are _not_ like him. Just as I am not like mine. You are your own person, with your own thoughts and feelings and opinions, and your own life. And that life includes our beautiful baby girl. You have been there for everything, we both have, from the moment she was born. Don't ever think that she doesn't love you or will stop. I haven't, in nearly twenty years, and I never will. Whether you take the position or not, I will be beside you every step of the way. You are my home, and where you go, I go." She kissed him once more, before settling back to her place on his chest.

"Zi-" He started to say something, but Ziva's sleepy voice stopped him.

"You know I'm right, Timothy. Now go to sleep."


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita, None and torontogirl12 for reviewing 26. **

"It's your decision, Tim. Whatever you decide, I'll be there by your side." Tim sighed, closing his eyes. This job offer was giving him a headache. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She glanced at the table, her curiosity growing as she caught sight of the airline tickets. "What is this?" She asked, reaching over and picking one up. "Three tickets to Concord, Maryland?" She asked, turning curious dark eyes to him. He sighed. "Tim, talk to me." She took a seat next to him, taking his hand.

"I... I need to talk to my parents." She set the tickets down. "I need to..."

"Make amends?" She offered,and he nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed, playing with her fingers.

"And you want... Adi and I... to come."He nodded again, hesitating.

"You don't have to, but... but I would feel... safer if you were there." She reached up, taking his face in her hands.

"You never had to ask."

* * *

"But why aren't men and women allowed together at the big wall? We were there together-" Ziva sighed, glancing at her husband.

"The only reason they allowed Abba with you and I at the Western Wall was because_ someone_ threw such a fit about being seperated from _Abba_ that they finally allowed it." Ziva said, kneeling down and scooping Adi up. She kissed the girl, making her giggle.

"It was just after she'd lost her grandfather, just after she'd gone through major open heart surgery, and she was feeling major seperation anxiety." Tim added, watching his wife as he slammed the car door closed. They stood outside a nice two-story cottage in Concord, Massachusetts, not far from the St. James River. It was the home Tim had spent his childhood in, when he and his family weren't traveling the world from embassy to embassy.

"Timmy!" The couple looked up from their conversation to see Sarah McGee rush down the steps and over to them.

"Sarah-" She threw her arms around her older brother, sending him stumbling into the side of the car. "Oh, Sarah, Timmy can't breathe." Ziva and Adi giggled as Sarah tightened her grip, before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at her brother. Tim swallowed, rubbing his throat.

"Came to... see Mom and Dad... didn't know you'd be here."

"Damon and I have been here since last Thursday." Sarah said, stepping back and giving Ziva a hug.

"Damon?" Ziva asked, as Sarah took Adi into her arms. They looked up to see Damon Werth coming towards them. Instantly, images of Damon lifting his wife off her feet in his hospital room and slamming her into a wall rushed into both their heads; they were both thankful Ziva had only been about two months along when that case fell at their feet, and that there hadn't been any serious damaged done to the baby. Tim instinctively stepped in front of Ziva. She lay a hand on his arm, giving him a soft smile.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Tim asked, reaching for his daughter, but Sarah batted his hand away.

"Sarah and I... we've been seeing each other for the last few months. I... I've gone back to school, I'm doing all right." Ziva curled into Tim's side. "I'm sorry if I hurt you- either of you." He said, noticing Ziva. She smiled quickly, wrinkling her nose.

"We are fine. We are all fine." She said, glancing at Adi. The child curled into her aunt's arms.

"This is your little girl?" Damon asked, glancing at the child. Ziva nodded, taking Adi into her arms.

"_Ken_, this is Adina." The child waved to him, asking,

"Are you my _Dohd_?" Damon opened his mouth, confused.

"It is Hebrew for uncle." Ziva clarified. He nodded, understanding.

"Um... no. No, I'm not."

"But you're dating Sarah _Doda_."

"Oh. Um... no, we're just dating." He replied, sighing. Ziva, Damon and Sarah continued to chat, but Tim caught sight of someone in the doorway. He excused himself from the conversation, going to the door. His mother stood in the doorway, hands over her mouth.

"Mom?" The others turned to see Michaela McGee move down the steps towards her son. She reached up, brushing her fingers over his face before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh Timothy! It's so wonderful to see you again!" She pulled away, studying her son, as the others joined them. Ziva slipped her hand into her husband's shifting their daughter on her hip. "And you... you must be Ziva." Michaela reached up, taking her daughter-in-law's chin in her hand. "Yes, I remember those dark eyes. It's wonderful to see you again-" Her gaze shifted to Adi, curled into her mother's shoulder. "And this must be your little one."

"_Ken_, this is our daughter. Adina." Ziva said, shifting her daughter.

"Oh Timothy, Ziva- she's beautiful." The child blushed, hiding her face in her mother's hair. "How old is she?"

"Four-" Tim started.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

* * *

Former Ambassador John McGee couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing before him in the front lawn, was his son. Timothy had gotten older, but his green eyes were still as bright as they'd been when he was a child. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And there, beside him, holding tight to his hand, was the girl he'd married that long ago day in Israel, when he'd defied his parents and broken their trust, marrying an Israeli whore instead of finding himself a good Catholic girl back in the states. And clutching tight to the woman's neck, was a little girl. She looked like Tim, like his wife-

"John!" Michaela turned to her husband. "Be nice. Your son and his family are here to visit."

"I thought I _told_ you to divorce her."

"And I told you I wouldn't. Especially since we had a baby on the way." Tim turned to the child in Ziva's arms, and she reached for her father.

"John, this our granddaughter, Adina." Michaela said, as the little girl hid in her father's shirt. She didn't like the strange man arguing with her _Abba_, especially when _Abba_ wasn't yelling back. A moment passed, before the child tugged on her father's shirt.

"_Abba_, can we go?" Tim searched his daughter's face before turning back to his own father.

"I came here to make amends. Because... they offered me the Ambassador position, and I'm... I'm considering taking it, but I won't if I end up like you." John stepped closer to his son. "I won't abandon my family like you did- sure, you and Mom were still married, but you were never home. Sarah and I raised ourselves as we bounced from country to country. Your career always came first. Well not me, not for my family. _My family, my daughter_, comes first. She always has, from the moment she was concieved, and she always will." Tim laughed dryly. "You know, I came here looking to make amends, to start fresh, to let my daughter meet her _Savta_ and_ Saba_, but now that I think of it, maybe that's not such a good idea."

Michaela moved towards her son, but he pulled away and glanced at his father, tears in his eyes. "I came here, to make amends, to introduce my family to you, with the _misguided hope_ that you could_ accept_ that I_ didn't_ follow your perfect plan. But it's clear in your eyes that redemption is the last thing you want, that because I stayed with Ziva, you can't accept me as your son. And I... I can't forgive you for that. So go on, disown me, it _doesn't matter anymore_. I have Ziva and our daughter, I don't need you. I don't need your praise; and I'm done looking for it."

Ziva laid a hand on his arm, tugging his gaze from his father. "Tim, you don't have to do this, I understand-" But he handed Adi to Ziva, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. Adi cried out for her father, but Ziva quickly quieted her, humming softly in Hebrew. Tim watched his girls, tears slipping down his cheeks. He turned back to his father.

"I told you once, Timothy, to divorce that-"

_"John!"_ Michaela snapped, as Ziva covered her daughter's ears. Sarah moved to defend her brother, but Damon pulled her back and Ziva shook her head. It was clear this was one battle Tim had to fight on his own. Taking a shaky breath, Tim shook his head.

"I have tried to forgive you but... redemption obviously isn't meant for you." He sighed, glancing back at his wife and daughter. "Your sins are too great."

* * *

"Hello?"

He glanced at his wife; she stood beside him in the kitchen; Adi was sitting in the living room, playing with Jethro. Tim glanced at his wife again and took her hand. She squeezed hard, giving him all her strength. "Hello, Mrs. Costella? It's Tim."

"Oh Tim! It's so wonderful to hear from you!" He smiled at his wife.

"Look, Mrs. Costella, I was just wondering, if that offer for the ambassadorship still stood."

"Of course it does, dear."

"Good." He swallowed, squeezing Ziva's hand. "Because I would like to take it."


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva looked up as her husband slipped into bed beside her. She closed her book and reached for him, taking his lips in a deep kiss. "Are you okay?" He sighed. She lay beside him, thinking. "Can I ask you something?" He shifted to face her, reaching out to brush a curl off her cheek.

"Of course you can, Zi. You can ask me anything, you know that." She sighed, choosing her words carefully.

"Why did you decide to take the position?" Tim lay there for several minutes, before finally saying,

"Because that afternoon, in Concord, I saw how much my father had been affected by the position." She lay her head on her arm, confused.

"But... that would only make me want to resist it more." She said, thoroughly confused by her husband's response. She reached out, tracing designs on his chest, before taking his hand.

"I know. And... I resisted for weeks, but... but somehow..." He sighed, shifting onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He glanced at her before pulling away from her and folding his hands behind his head. "I don't know, somehow, seeing how bitter and angry my father's become just... just gave me even more of a reason to_ not_ turn into him. To be there for Adi and you and... and create a life for myself. A life that... that doesn't revolve around recieving praise from anyone but you. Because no one in the world matters more than you and our family." She reached up, turning his face towards hers.

"Tim-" A moment passed before he shifted again, turning to her.

"I saw how he reacted to you and Adi- to his own granddaughter- and I suddenly began to realize," He started, reaching out and taking her hand. "that I don't want that kind of influence around Adina. It's as bad as what your father had done. Our parents, our fathers- Eli and John- they," He sighed, playing with her fingers. "they're surrounded by darkness. It doesn't matter how it was created, it just matters that it surrounds them in everything they do. Everything, from... making decisions to... loving those they're supposed to call family. And I... I don't want to be surrounded by darkness like them. I want to be surrounded by light, and love and... and make decisions because of that light... for us and others. I want to be loved for the good I do, not for what I represent. I want our daughter to see other cultures and experience a different world than the one she's used to. I took the position for us, so we can do good. Sure the money's a perk, but... when it comes right down to it, I took it for us, for Adi."

She reached up, brushing her fingers against his skin, a smile on her face. "I love you, Tim."

* * *

"_Abba_, where are we going?" Tim glanced down at his daughter as they made their way up the steps of the capital. Ziva squeezed her husband's arm as he held the door open for them, waiting as he followed. "_Abba_, you didn't answer my question!" Adi said, stamping her foot as she tugged on her father's hand. Tim glanced at his wife, kneeling down to her level.

"I've accepted a very important position, Adinaleh." He whispered. "It involves a lot of travelling and meeting different people and seeing different cultures." The little girl's eyes immediately welled with tears.

"You're leaving us?" She asked. Tim chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"No, Adinaleh, I'm not leaving you and _Ima_."

"But if you're going places, then you're leaving us. You said you'd never leave us." She replied, confused. Gently, Tim reached up, smoothing the lines in his daughter's forehead.

"No, I'm not."

_"Ani lo mevina."_ Tim chuckled softly.

"I know you don't understand,_ tinoket_." He whispered. "Look, all I can tell you, is that I'm not leaving you, because you and_ Ima_ are coming with me." Adi turned to look at her mother, who nodded.

_"Ima?"_ Ziva smiled softly at her.

_"Ken, katan."_ She whispered, as Tim straightened and took her hand. He glanced at his wife, and once she'd slipped her hand into his arm, she asked, "Are you ready,_ motek_?" He gave her a soft smile.

"_Ken_, Ziva. Absolutely."

* * *

It was a world of privilege and prestige, men in handsome suits and women in beautiful dresses. Tim had grown up in this world, he knew the ins and outs of this life, he'd watched his parents navigate it for years. But this was an entirely different world to the one he and Sarah had grown up in. As the newly appointed American ambassador, Tim knew it was up to him to make his own path in this position, seperate to his father's, and he was determined to make Adi and Ziva proud.

"So you are our newly appointed ambassador?" Tim looked up to see the Secretary of State standing before him, a smile on his face as he held out a hand. "Welcome to the fold, Ambassador McGee." Tim shook the man's hand, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." He glanced at his wife, pulling her close. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Ziva and our daughter, Adina." He said, laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder. the man gave both a big smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McGee." Ziva firmly shook his hand, before curling into her husband's side. He then turned to Adina. "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Miss McGee." A moment passed, before the girl reached out a hand. The man shook her hand, and once he pulled away, the child hid behind her father. The older man chuckled. "Well, welcome to the family."

* * *

"I think you are going to do very well, Tim." Ziva said as they left. The dinner was a very nice affair, but it was late and Adi was sound asleep on her feet. Tim scooped his daughter onto his shoulder, and they headed to the car.

"Tim? Ziva?" The pair stopped, turning to see Gibbs standing in the parking garage. The older man was working security detail, and safe to say, he was surprised to see two of his former agents leaving the party.

"Gibbs? Wh... what are you doing here?" Ziva asked, surprise in her dark eyes.

"I'm working security. And you two?" He asked, his eyes going to Adi, sound asleep on her father's shoulder. Tim and Ziva glanced at each other, before Tim said,

"I'm the new American ambassador."


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Ambassador?" Ziva nodded.

"Yes, the new _American_ Ambassador. I'm very proud of Tim." She said, slipping her arm into his, pride in her eyes. Gibbs studied the two; somehow, they had managed to stay married for- how long was it now? It had been a decade when Ziva joined the team as a Mossad liaison. Nearly fifteen when they'd gotten pregnant and Adi had been born. Now, with Adina turning five in June, that meant their annivesary had to be at least the twentieth. It amazed Gibbs how Tim and Ziva could stay together for so long, with everything they'd gone through- from being seperated for ten years, to going down two entirely different career paths that brought them back together, to the death of one family member the attempted murders of both Tim and Adi, and now, this new career path for both of them- somehow, they made it work. They made their marriage work.

"You're not working at NCIS?" Tim glanced at his wife, unsure of what to say.

"We resigned not long after you left." He replied, turning back to Gibbs and shifting Adi on his hip. Gibbs nodded.

"And Tony?"

"Resigned with us." Tim said, as Ziva reached for their daughter, but Tim shook his head with a small smile. Gibbs watched the quiet conversation passing between the pair. "There was nothing you could do even if you hadn't left, Tony could have stayed, but... we had no choice. We have Adi to think of, and this is the best option for us. For our family. We have to do what's best for her, for us, and NCIS... sure, it worked for a while, but... it wasn't meant to be forever. Besides, we're happy." Tim took his wife's hand, and she leaned into his side. Gibbs nodded, reaching out to take Tim's hand and then Ziva's. With a soft, sad smile, he said,

"I'm proud of you, Tim, Ziver. Proud of both of you."

* * *

"Do you think he meant it?" Tim looked up from tucking the blankets around their daughter. He perched on the edge of her bed, gently running his fingers through her soft black curls. "Gibbs. Do you think he meant what he said?" Gently, Tim pressed a kiss to Adi's forehead, getting up as Ziva did the same, and then led her from the room, softly shutting the door behind them. Instead of going to bed, they headed into the kitchen. Tim quickly fixed tea, following Ziva into the living room and setting the cups on the coffee table. He watched as his wife went to the stereo, putting a cd in and pressing play. Then, she turned to him, holding out her hands. "Dance with me."

A moment passed before Tim took her hands, pulling her into his arms. His arms slid down around her waist, skimming over the skin-tight red halter dress she wore. The simple gold Star of David was highlighted between the straps of her dress, and her long dark hair was down and parted to the right in soft dark curls. Her makeup was minimal, and the black heels she wore only accented her long legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrinkling her nose as she asked,

"You never answered me." He shook his head.

"Sorry, Zi, I was... thinking."

"That is very dangerous, Timothy."

"About how beautiful you look tonight." He whispered in her ear, and she blushed, smiling.

"That is still very dangerous, but I am honored." She giggled, before continuing. "Now answer me. Do you think Gibbs meant what he said tonight? That he was proud of us?" Tim sighed, thinking as they swayed back and forth.

"I think... in his own way, yes. He was telling us he's proud of us in his own Gibbs' way." Ziva nodded, laying her head on Tim's shoulder, her eyes closing as she felt their hearts beating in time.

_"My Ziva, one day you will dance with a man who deserves your love."_

Her eyes snapped open as her father's words rushed back to her. Eli was right. She had found a man who deserved her love, and who'd earned it every day from the moment they met. Who had don't everything he could to make her life easier, and who had given her the most precious gift in the world- a baby girl. Tim had done everything to earn her love, and he deserved it more than anyone. She knew that, understood that. She felt Tim sigh softly, and snuggled closer.

"Oh my Ziva." He brushed his lips against her hair. "I love you so much." Gently, he pressed a kiss to her hair, resting his chin on her head. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she nuzzled his neck.

_My Ziva_. Yes, she was. And she made sure he knew it every day. "I love you, Tim."

* * *

They made love that night, forgetting everything but each other. NCIS, their past, all faded into the mist as they called each others' names and became one. Gently, Ziva pushed him back onto the bed, deepening the kiss, her lips moving down his throat towards his chest. But she stopped, pulling back as her eyes went to the scars on his body. The one on his shoulder didn't bother her; it was the one on his chest that gave her pause. She had thought it would be a small mark, barely visible, but it wasn't. When they'd first made love, weeks after the shooting, she had burst into tears, blaming herself for not being in the room when they were hurt. They'd talked, and eventually got through the issues of the shooting, though there were times something would happen, and Tim would return to that horrible Shabbat dinner, but the events were rare.

Now though, she brushed her fingers against the scar- it ran from between his clavicles to the middle of his chest in a slight swope; slightly raised and puckered, it was a scar that would never go away, though it would fade with time. Gently, she ran her fingers over the scar, tears coming to her eyes. A moment passed, before she leaned down, pressing soft kisses to the scar before looking up at him. She laid her hand over his heart, kissing him, telling him in every way that she was glad he'd survived.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This is the final chapter; the photographer is also revealed in this chapter. I also have a sequel in the works (making this a trilogy) that will follow a few years after this, centering around Ziva, Tim and Adi's travels and return to the States, with run-ins with the team, if any of you are interested. **

**Thanks to Sazzita, None and mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 29.**

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

_Mid-July_

Ziva glanced out the window. The last time she'd been in Israel, she'd been to the Western Wall, and silently, had vowed to never return. But no matter the promises, the vows, she was Israeli; it was in her blood, and she could not turn her back on the place of her birth. Just as her daughter, her beloved Adina, could turn her back on her blood; as Tim, who had severed all ties with his father but not his sister or mother; he was still a McGee, his name still held a history for him. At the end of the day, if he lost everything, he would still have his name.

The team had assembled one last time at the apartment in Georgetown for Adina's fifth birthday. Sarah and Damon had come as well, with news that they were moving in together and that Sarah's first novel would be published in September. She, like Tim, had decided to become a writer, and had chosen a name that held ties to both her brother and her sister-in-law: Sarit C. Gem. Ziva often called Sarah 'Sarit', a Hebrew diminutive of her name, and the young woman took it to heart, using it for her own writing, as a silent 'thank you' to the woman who had given her brother so much joy.

Halfway through the small party, Tim and Ziva had pulled Adi into their arms and announced that they were going to Israel; it was Tim's first assignment as the new American Ambassador, and that they would be there for awhile, drawing up contracts for peace. Ziva herself had voluntarily given herself the position of her husband's second-in-command; they worked as a team, and everyone saw it. Ziva, therefore, became an ambassador in her own right. It was safe to say that everyone was surprised. Tony and Abby had instantly startd questioning the motives of those higher up, fairly freaking out when Tim told them that he'd volunteered to go, saying that he needed to make amends with the country that had given him so much. Ducky, Vance, Jimmy and Breena had all wished them well, as had Tony and Abby once they finished worrying. Only Gibbs stayed silent, watching the young family. He understood the need for making amends and finding redemption; he himself could never bring himself to do so, but Tim and Ziva... in the end, he'd kissed them both on the forehead and wished them luck.

When they caught the flight to Israel, the team had been there to see them off; tight hugs and sloppy kisses had been shared, promises of Skyping and e-mail, and dinners when they returned were exchanged. At the last moment, Ducky had slipped medallions of St. Christopher into Tim and Ziva's pockets- wishes for safe travels and promises to welcome them home when they returned to the States.

Now, Tim stood in the center of the embassy's lobby, letting his gaze wander around the area. He became lost in thought, only pulling his attention away when Ziva slipped her hand into his. "What are you thinking, _motek_?" She asked, kissing him softly. He sighed.

"Just... remembering." He turned to the sofa, pulling her towards it. "You remember this sofa?" He asked, taking a seat. Ziva watched him, memories of that long ago day returning and flashing before her eyes.

_He had stared at her with the most enchanting green eyes of anyone she'd ever seen. In a world of browns and near blacks, the green was refreshing. He'd been reading, and quickly slipped his book back into his bag. "Shalom. You must be the son of Ambassador McGee." He'd only stared at her, nodding silently. Obviously, he'd been as entranced by her and she'd been by him. She'd held out her hand, and after a moment, he'd taken it. His grip had been firm, yes, but gentle. "I am Zi-"_

"Ziva." He looked up at her.

"Sorry?" She shook her head, meeting his gaze.

"I had been about to introduce myself when our fathers walked in, interrupting us." She gave him a small smile, and held out her hand. He glanced at her hand, seeing the spark in her eyes, and took it, shaking firmly. Firm, but gentle, just as she remembered. "You must be Ambassador McGee." She cracked a grin. "I am Ziva David, the daughter of the former Deputy Director of Mossad. It is a pleasure to meet you." He chuckled, happy that she could finally introduce herself after all those years.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss David." And then he pulled her into his arms. She tumbled into the sofa, as his arms wrapped around her. "But personally, I prefer Mrs. McGee." He whispered, kissing her temple. She smiled, laying a hand on his chest. "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you." They sat on the sofa in the lobby of the American Embassy in Tel Aviv, sharing soft kisses as they became lost in their memories.

* * *

"_Abba_! Someone's at the door!" Tim looked up from setting the dinner table, and quickly headed towards the front door. The house was modest, just right for the Ambassador and his family. He laid a hand on Adi's shoulder, grabbing the door handle.

"Go help _Ima_ with dinner, okay, _tinoket_?" The child did as told, rushing off to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Tim glanced at the door, before reaching for his gun; even though he wasn't an NCIS agent anymore, he still felt safer with some sort of protection on hand. He and Ziva spent free time practicing knife throwing, even teaching Adi so she'd know how to protect herself, but Tim felt most comfortable with a gun in hand. He'd gotten so used to it over the years, that taking it away was like removing an appendage. Slowly, he opened the door a crack. "_Ken_? Who are you?"

"Are you the American Ambassador, Timothy McGee?" Tim narrowed his eyes.

"_Ken_. Exactly who would like to know?" The person caught a glimpse of his weapon, and she held up her hands.

"I understand that you have a fear of assassins, a wish to protect your family, and yet, you married an assassin. I do not blame you for wanting to protect them" Slowly, Tim opened the door, revealing an older woman in her mid-sixties or so. She wore a long black skirt and white blouse, her hair pulled back with a headscarf. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and slowly, reached for it. Tim lifted his gun slightly, and watched as she extracted an envelope. "I do not wish you any harm, Ambassador. I just wish to see my daughter and granddaughter." At this, Tim raised an eyebrow, and took the envelope.

"Tim? _Motek_, who is at the door?" Ziva stopped, Adi hiding behind her, as she stared at the woman in the doorway. "I... Tim, who is this?" He didn't reply, instead, he paled, turning to his wife. "What is it?" She asked, moving closer. Hiding within the envelope, was the same photograph they'd recieved nearly a year ago- of the three of them at the Western Wall. Ziva met her husband's eyes. "How... who..." She looked up from the picture, to the woman. "You took this?" She asked; the woman nodded, her dark eyes drinking Ziva in. She was the same girl she had been, just older; she had filled out more, but there were hints of Eli in her- yes, this was definately her daughter, standing before her. "How did you... who are you?"

The woman took a deep breath. "Rivka." Ziva shook her head.

"No, that was my _Ima_'s name._ Ima_ died in..."

"In ninety-nine. In a Hamas suicide bombing in downtown Tel Aviv, with Talia." Ziva took a shuddering breath at the mention of her little sister.

"_Ken_. And she died with Tali." Ziva said, glancing down at her daughter, who hid behind her. The woman gave her a soft smile.

"Tali died that day, Zivaleh. But I... your _dohd_ whisked me away before the bombing, to get me away from your father." Ziva shook her head.

"No. Tali... Tali died in my arms..."

"But they never found your mother's body." Tim said, glancing at his wife.

"Because there was no body." The woman extracted another envelope from her bag, holding it out. "When I saw you at the wall, I knew. I knew you had survived, that you had started a new life. I had... students at Tel Aviv University run DNA tests- your father had blood samples from you that he ran after the bombing-"

"To identify victims." Tim muttered. The woman nodded.

"I asked for them after your father died, and kept them. We are a match." Ziva took the envelope, pulling out the results. "I knew it was you, that day, Zivaleh. A mother knows her own child. No matter how many years have passed." The former Israeli glanced from the results to the woman, before going to her. She reached up, pulling off the headwrap.

"_Ima_, what are you doing?" Adi asked, going to Tim and hiding behind him. Ziva didn't reply. Instead, she focused on the woman's head. Rivka had a scar along her hairline, from an accident that had happened when she was a teenager; Ziva remembered playing with her mother's hair, and Rivka pulling away whenever Ziva reached to pull her hair back. She hid the scar beneath wraps and long, flowing curls, never allowing her face to be fully visible unless the scar was hidden. Now though, Ziva pulled the wrap away, releasing the flowing dark hair. As she pushed the hair back, the woman grabbed her wrist; gently, Ziva brushed the hair to the side. There, along the woman's hairline, running from her temple to the middle of her forehead, just below her widow's peak, was the familiar scar Ziva had been fascinated by as a child. With soft fingers, she reached up, touching it gently, as tears began to fill her eyes. Rivka closed her eyes, allowing her child to touch as she pleased.

In a choked whisper, Ziva breathed, "_Ima._"


End file.
